Esperanza corrupta
by Topo Len
Summary: UA. El paraíso conocido como Céfiro ha muerto, pero Debonair se rehúsa a reconocerlo y con ayuda de los más poderosos magos crea un campo de entrenamiento donde se dedican a instruir a jovencitas para ser el nuevo pilar, sin importarles que las mismas mueran en el proceso. En un lugar donde el miedo se respira y la vida se consume. ¿Qué les deparara a Marina, Lucy y Anaís?
1. Bienvenidas a Céfiro

**Bienvenidas a Céfiro.**

-Me tienes miedo- siseas a mi oído. Mi piel se estremece al sentir tu aliento rozando mi nuca.

Tus blanquecinas manos me sumergen en un mar de caricias y, sin temor a nada más, me dejo hacer y deshacer por todo lo que tus suaves dedos pueden ofrecerme. Gruñidos de placer se escapan de mi boca y sin poder contenerme tomo tus muslos con fuerza, lo cual te hace soltar un gemido que eriza mi piel por completo.

-¿Miedo?- jadeo- jamás podría tenerte miedo- te miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Quiero fijar todo de tu ser en mi memoria.

-Desearía que sí- tu lengua pasa por mi cuello y te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí. Siento tu calor. Frotas tu piel desnuda contra la mía y me enloqueces. Tu largo cabello azul me provoca cosquillas y sonríes ante las reacciones que me provocas.

-¿Por qué?- la razón se escapa de mí. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerme ahora?

-Eso lo haría todo más fácil- tus uñas de hierro caliente rozan mi pecho sumergiéndome en un estado de eterno placer y dolor.

-¿Qué?- expulsó con un hilo de voz. La sangre mancha las blanquecinas sábanas. Lames tus uñas con fingida inocencia. Tus ojos conectan por una milésima de segundo con los míos.

-Voy a matarte… Clef- lames mi oreja y la muerdes con tal fuerza que comienza a sangrar.

Agitado. Jadeando. Mareado. Envuelto en sudor y con una terrible erección.

Suspira frustrado. "¿Qué clase de sueño fue eso?" piensa mientras abre la regadera dejando que el agua helada lave sus pensamientos.

-Buen día Clef- la rubia saluda con una reverencia.

-Presea- ni siquiera la mira.

-¿Algo ocurre? Pareces agitado.

-Estoy bien. ¿Has llamado a Paris y Lantis como te pedí?

-Sí. Están esperándolo en la sala de reuniones.

-De acuerdo.

El sol hace tiempo que había salido pero se negaba a despertar. Hoy sería el peor de su vida de lejos y no estaba dispuesta a salir.

-Cariño, despierta.

Silencio es la respuesta que obtiene. La puerta es tocada tres veces antes de abrirse.

-Vamos, cielo. No va a ser tan malo.

-No quiero mamá. Será terrible.

-Claro que no, solo... - ¿a quién engañar? Claro que sería terrible. Por la tarde vendrían por ella, por su amada hija y no volverían a verla en años. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la vería de nuevo.

-Lo sé- se levantó- no tengo opción, ¿verdad?- sonrió forzadamente, resignándose- a partir de hoy, mi vida ya no me pertenece.

-Mi niña- con ojos llorosos la abrazó con fuerza- desearía que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

-A mí también me gustaría eso mamá.

Los cubiertos eran lo único que se escuchaba. La atmósfera estaba muerta.

-¡Hey! No será tan malo- intentaba animarlos- investigue un poco y si tengo un buen desempeño me dejaran enviarles cartas cada mes- sonreía con fuerza ocultando cada lágrima que quería salir. No podía llorar justo en frente de ellos. No quería hacer todo más complicado.

Sus hermanos la miraron con una sonrisa fingida. No era momento para llorar. Ellos lo sabían, su hermanita estaría bien, sin embargo no podían dejar de preguntarse porque ella.

-Nos enviaras cartas, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo haré- sonrió mientras su visión se nublaba- me esforzare para que pueda hacerlo.

-Te extrañaré mucho, hermana.

-Yo también, pero- la alejó suavemente- no quiero que te sientas mal por mi ausencia. Tampoco ustedes- miró a sus padres con ojos llorosos- solo piensen que estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿Sí? En unos años regresare. Se los prometo.

Las tres chicas dieron un último abrazo a cada miembro de su familia. Atesorándolo y guardándolo dentro de su corazón, ya que, dentro de los próximos años estarían solas en el mundo.

-Gracias por venir- los saludó mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones.

-Nos llamaste de emergencia. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Clef?

-Tiene que ver con la abolición del sistema, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí- entrelazo sus manos- a lo largo de estos diez años no ha habido resultados satisfactorios y cada vez se pierden más vidas. No podemos permitirnos eso.

-Será complicado lidiar con Debonair. No nos dejara hacer eso. Sigue aferrada a que podremos encontrarla.

-No planeo escucharla más. Tenemos que revelarnos, por el bien de todas las chicas que son forzadas a entrar a este matadero.

-Clef- el peli verde lo llamó- sé que te urge acabar con esto. A mí también. Quiero vengar a mi hermana, ustedes lo saben, pero, si lo hacemos, podríamos arriesgar a las chicas que hoy van a ingresar.

-Tranquilo Paris, eso ya lo tenía en mente.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Clef?

-Dentro de seis meses Debonair irá a recolectar más candidatas y estará fuera durante un mes. Tendremos ese tiempo para poder derrocarla y abolir el sistema. En este medio año nos encargaremos de preservar la vida de todas y cada una de las chicas que fue traída y les hablaremos acerca de la rebelión. Estoy segura de que se nos unirán.

-Es una idea tan arriesgada que te desconozco. Nunca te precipitas tanto.

-También me sorprendo de mí, Lantis, pero estoy harto de ver morir cada año a tantas chicas inocentes solo por el estúpido sistema del pilar.

_Hace años, tantos que ya nadie puede recordar si fue un sueño o realidad, había un hermoso mundo donde la magia existía y todo era posible. Los árboles eran majestuosos y daban fruta todo el año. Los habitantes jamás pasaban calor o frío. Los ríos eran frescos y beber una sola gota te saciaba la sed de inmediato. Todos vivían por mucho, mucho tiempo. Por todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran. La magia residía en sus corazones y en el deseo de los mismos. La paz de su mundo se albergaba en el pilar, en el corazón de Céfiro, que rezaba día y noche por el bienestar de su mundo y de sus habitantes. Todo era perfecto, hasta que la corrupción llegó al Pilar y tuvo que sacrificarse por su mundo, dejándolo solo y a la deriva, sin algún rumbo, sin nadie que los guiara, la utopía llamado Céfiro, murió. _

Era enorme y gris. Como una prisión. El cielo estaba nublado y en su corazón estaba lloviendo. Su cabellera roja destacaba a lo lejos y su pequeña estatura tampoco ayudaba. La enviaron en un camión junto con otras veinte chicas. Cada medio año se llevaban a treinta chicas en total. Chicas que serían entrenadas en las antiguas artes de combate, que serían sometidas a entrenamientos tortuosos, a pruebas rigurosas, todo para desarrollar sus capacidades y explotarlas. Todo para encontrar a un nuevo pilar. Nadie sabía en realidad si eso del pilar era verdad, solo antiguos pergaminos lo corroboraban. Pero había algo de lo que todos estaban seguros. Esa utopía tenía que volver.

Como ganado, las marcaron en el muslo. Tatuando su nuevo nombre. Su nueva identidad, como forzándolas a olvidar todo lo que estaba atrás. Ahora ya no formaban parte de ninguna familia, mucho menos pertenecían a la sociedad. Estaban solas y si querían vivir tenían que luchar. Luchar para comer, para dormir, incluso para una nueva muda de ropa. Todo era así. Si no demostrabas tu valor te dejaban a tu suerte. Un infierno en vida para restaurar al cielo muerto.

-Muy bien, señoritas, será mejor que escuchen bien. A partir de hoy no existen. Oficialmente está muertas y si alguna osa hacerme creer lo contrario entonces yo mismo la mataré- todas palidecieron al escucharlo. Era un hombre terrorífico. Alto, ataviado de vestimentas oscuras. Sus ojos negros las escudriñaban con la mirada. Sonrió torcidamente y se marchó ondeando su larga caballera ébano.

-Síganme- detrás de él apareció un hombre enfundado con un armadura azul. Su cabellera rubia estaba controlada por detrás en una coleta- el hombre que les hablo es Zagato. Les daré un consejo, eviten toparse con él y si lo hacen, aléjense lo más rápido que puedan.

Sintió cómo su estómago se comprimía. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Estas serán sus habitaciones. Por el momento solo serán casas de acampar, dependiendo de su rendimiento podrán ir escalando de nivel y obteniendo más comodidades.

Las chicas miraron con miedo el lugar donde estaban instaladas las casas de acampar. Cada una separada por al menos veinte metros, y todas peligrosamente cerca de una barranca.

-Disculpe- una fuerte pero respetuosa voz se hizo escuchar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguien ha muerto al caer por el barranco?- el hombre la miró fijamente. Los ojos verdes de la chica le sostuvieron la mirada.

_Buena mirada._

-Sí. Varias chicas lo han hecho.

-Gracias- respondió con la misma fuerza.

Ajustó sus lentes, mientras veía el terreno. Sin duda alguna muchas debieron morir, entonces, ¿Por qué se lo dijo de manera tan amable?

_No creo que él sea tan malo._

-Bien, espero que ya todas se sepan sus nombres clave. Les explicare rápidamente. Serán divididas en diez equipos, cada uno con tres integrantes. Todo el equipo debe avanzar a la par, si una se retrasa entonces las demás no podrán avanzar. Sé que aún no lo piensan, pero después lo harán, así que les advierto, está prohibido matarse entre ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Trago saliva. _¿Por qué nos mataríamos?_

-El primer equipo: Mashin, estará conformado por Shui, Huo y Kongqì. Sus cosas ya están ahí, al igual que la vestimenta que utilizarán para los entrenamientos y sus clases teóricas. Esos nombres, aunque ya estén tatuados, serán temporales, conforme vayan subiendo de rango sufrirán algunas modificaciones. Entre ustedes pueden llamarse como quieran, pero deben responder siempre al nombre que se les ha otorgado aquí, ¿queda claro? En una hora vendré por ustedes para llevarlas al gran salón. Pónganse la ropa que está en las bolsas negras. Ahora márchense.

Se miraron de reojo. Azul. Verde. Rojo.

-Mi nombre es Lucy- dijo apenas entraron- ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Yo soy Anais- respondió cortés.

-Marina- dijo sin ganas.

Cada una se sentó en una parte de la casa de acampar. Era lo suficientemente grande para que al menos no se golpearan en la noche, pero era muy pequeña para tres personas.

-¡Hay que esforzarnos mucho juntas!- intento animarlas pero ambas chicas solo asintieron como respuesta.

La peli azul tomó la bolsa negra que estaba lado de ella, extrayendo de la misma un vestido negro opaco, de manga larga y por el largo deducía le quedaba justo a los tobillos. Había unos zapatos negros y unas largas calcetas blancas.

-Lindo- bufo irónica- hay que cambiarnos, ¿no?

La hora pasó y como el rubio lo prometió volvió por ellas. Todas las chicas estaban fuera de sus casas de acampar. El silencio reinaba y sus muecas estaban descompuestas en seriedad falsa.

-Me alegra ver que son puntuales- a lo lejos, noto una mata de cabello color fuego que le miraba curioso- es hora de irnos. Fórmense y síganme.

_No es tan malo. _Pensaba para sí. _Su mirada es amable. Estoy segura de que él no nos dejaría morir sin hacer algo antes. _

Tras avanzar un par de minutos, el gran salón apareció frente a sus ojos. Imponente. Decorado con múltiples murales que representaban la etapa de la corrupción del pilar. Mientras más se adentraban las criaturas se descomponían en pesadillas vivientes.

-Lo que ven- comenzó, notando la tensión entre las chicas- son representaciones del miedo de los antiguos habitantes de Céfiro. Antes, las emociones regían todo y mientras más intensa fuera, más se potenciaba en la realidad.

-Miedo- susurro la peli azul observando una criatura devorar a una pequeña niña- el miedo nos mantendrá vivas- mordió su labio inferior y miró al frente decidida.

_Volveré con mamá y papá. Nada me lo va a impedir._

-Todo se regía por sentimientos muy fuertes- el rubio la miro.

_Es ella. La pequeña._

-¿Por qué no desearon un nuevo pilar?

Suspiro cansinamente.

_Yo también me lo he preguntado._

-No todo es tan fácil.

Finalmente, llegaron a una gran ala donde había toda clase de criaturas esculpidas en mármol, desde peces voladores hasta seres que aparentaban ser de barro.

-Ustedes esperaran aquí- señaló unas sillas- tomen asiento y permanezcan en silencio. La ceremonia comenzará pronto.

Las chicas se sentaron lentamente, con la mirada vacía y un silencio de muerte.

-Parecen muñecas sin vida- susurró con tristeza.

-Cada año vienen con más miedo.

Delante de ellas, una estructura de metal se hizo presente, elevándose con estruendo, obligándoles a taparse los oídos.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó con algo de miedo.

-No lo sé- tomo su mano y le sonrió suavemente- pero no creo que sea nada malo, Lucy.

-Recuerdas mi nombre… -susurro con una sonrisita.

-Claro que si- ajustó sus lentes y miro a la peli azul a su lado. Parecía estar en una especie de trance, mirando al frente, a un punto en específico. A una persona en particular.

La estructura de metal se elevó unos cinco metros aproximadamente y sobre ella había una mujer. Piel blanca como un vampiro. Uñas de pesadilla pintadas de colores metálicos. Labios rojos como la sangre. Ojos profundos y oscuros como el abismo.

-¡Mis niñas!-exclamó abriendo los brazos pavorosamente- me alegra tanto tenerlas aquí. Mi nombre es Debonair y soy quien rige este campo de entrenamiento para la restauración de Céfiro. Él único en su clase en todo el mundo- sonrió ladinamente al ver las caras de susto y asombro- yo fui la encargada de seleccionar a cada una de ustedes. ¡Regocíjense! Que entre ustedes está quién será nuestro nuevo pilar. ¡Nuestra salvación! ¡Nuestro retorno a ese bello mundo de antaño! Me siento orgullosa de cada una de ustedes y sé que no me decepcionaran como las generaciones anteriores. Oh… -gimió con fingido dolor- tantas muertes han acontecido en este lugar. En mi amado, amado hogar. Tantas esperanzas rotas, aún no lo comprendo, pero tengo esperanza en el futuro. ¡Tengo esperanza en ustedes, mis niñas! ¡Las salvadoras de esta sociedad en decadencia! Solo ustedes son capaces de volver las leyendas realidad. De entre tantas en el mundo, solo ustedes cumplen con todas las características necesarias para entrar a este bellísimo lugar. A su nuevo hogar que, me tomé la libertad de llamar "Céfiro", al igual que la bella utopía que intentamos regresar.

Tragó saliva nerviosa. Sus puños estaban temblando. ¿Que ella las eligió? ¡Ella arruinó sus vidas!

-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, mis niñas. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles a desarrollar su potencial. No teman, pueden confiar en nosotros. Somos una gran familia, mis hermosas y bellas niñas.

Subiendo con parsimonia, un hombre ataviado con una larga túnica blanca y un bastón más alto que él, se posicionó en la misma plataforma que Debonair. Esta al verlo, se hizo a un lado y le cedió la palabra.

-El día de hoy se les aplicará una prueba para evaluar sus aptitudes mágicas- miró una por una a cada chica- saliendo de aquí, se dirigirán al pasillo a su izquierda y serán examinadas. Quienes no cuenten con un poder nato, se les otorgará uno y… -su mirada se detuvo en la peli azul. La chica lo miraba con la misma sorpresa.

-¿Guruclef?- susurró Debonair.

-Y- rompió el contacto- bienvenidas a Céfiro. Es todo.

La estructura comenzó a descender. Todas taparon sus oídos menos ella.

Azul. Solo eso podían ver. El azul de los ojos del otro.

_Es ella_

No podía dejar de mirarla. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ir con ella. Tocarla. Sentirla. Suplicarle una respuesta. Una caricia. Un beso. Una noche.

_No estaré en paz hasta saber su nombre._

Pensó mientras se alejaba, sin perderla de vista. Ella tampoco le apartó la mirada. Llevó su mano a su pecho y lo sintió acelerado. Abrió la boca sutilmente para decir algo, para detenerlo, lo que fuese con tal de estar con él, más su cuerpo no respondía.

Ese acto no pasó desapercibido por el oji azul. Y esa mirada tan intensa lo descolocó. Su cuerpo recibió una intensa dosis de electricidad y sintió extrañas reacciones marearle el juicio.

-Ascot-susurro al chico una vez que salió por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Clef? Te ves agitado.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos. ¿Podrías encargarte de las chicas?

-Claro- se extrañó por su comportamiento- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí- y sin más, dio un golpecito al piso con su bastón y desapareció.

Una por una fue llegando al pasillo. El castaño las hacía colocarse sobre una plataforma. Una vez ahí, eran escaneadas completamente.

-Da un paso al frente- ordenó a una chica de piel morena y cabello chocolate. La mano del oji verde se posicionó con gentileza sobre su cabeza y sonrió- un raro tipo de poder, es sorprendente.

-¿Qué clase de poder?

-Reino. Un poder mágico que permite controlar a otro ser. Es extremadamente raro.

-Yo no tengo otro ser al cual controlar- parecía confundida. Su hermana gemela la miraba preocupada.

-Lo tienes, pero debes encontrarlo en ti. Te ayudare en eso- sonrió suavemente y pasó a examinar a su gemela, la cual resultó tener el mismo tipo de poder.

Lucy miraba con atención todo. Ella era la última, delante de si estaban Anaís, y frente a ella Marina.

Se preguntaba nerviosa que clase de poder mágico tendría, ¿Cómo lo desarrollaría? O… ¿Qué tal que no lo tenía?

-Las últimas tres- exclamó el chico.

Las vio unos segundos. Suspiro.

-Parece que son las únicas aquí que no tienen poder mágico. Será inútil que las examine ahora.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, se sentían abatidas. El resto de sus compañeras las veían con lástima o con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Chicas- les dio la espalda- ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones. Ráfaga las guiará- el caballero de armadura azul apareció de entre una columna.

-Entonces así se llama- susurró la castaña.

-En cuanto a ustedes- las miró seriamente- esperen aquí- chasqueo dos veces y desapareció del recinto.

Bufó cansinamente. Primero la obligan a ir a esa pesadilla y ahora resulta que no tiene poderes mágicos. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esa?

-Fantástico- comenzó irónica. Tenía que sacar su frustración- de todos los equipos, somos el único que no tiene poderes.

-Estamos en la misma situación que todas Marina. Nadie sabía antes que tenía algún poder, así que no cambiará mucho el hecho que lo obtengamos ahora.

-¡Anaís tiene razón!- exclamó alegre- ve el lado positivo. Al ser nuevo podremos irlo conociendo poco a poco.

-¿Y si nos dan un poder inútil que no nos sirva? Estaremos en desventaja. El resto de las chicas tiene poderes geniales. ¡Reino! ¡Tinta! ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de eso?- se hinco y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Todo estará bien- la pelirroja se agachó junto a ella- si perdemos el ánimo entonces… ¿Qué será de nosotras? Debemos mantenernos en pie sin importar la situación. Tenemos que vivir y para eso debemos trabajar juntas.

Se quedaron en silencio. La peliazul se levantó de golpe y después ayudó a Lucy.

-Somos un equipo- susurró- creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Marina Ry- se detuvo. Ese ni siquiera era su nombre ahora- bueno, se nos dio otro nombre, pero díganme Marina, ¿Vale?

-¡Yo soy Lucy!-exclamo alegre- seamos un equipo genial.

-Y yo Anaís. Encantada de conocerlas.

-Me parece grato verlas tan animadas- una voz las sorprendió. Al darse la vuelta lo vieron. Era el mismo que estuvo en la bienvenida.

-Guruclef…- susurró involuntariamente. Lo miro fijamente y sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-¡Marina!- Lucy alcanzó sostenerla- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- se repuso- lo siento- no podía dejar de mirarlo, había algo en él que la paralizaba, que la llamaba.

-Si te encuentras mal- hablo lo más calmado posible, pero por dentro estaba utilizando todo de sí para contener sus impulsos- puedes ir a la enfermería. Podría acompañarte si gustas- eso último salió de sus labios sin que lo pensara. Un tenue sonrojo atravesó su rostro apenas termino su frase.

-Estoy bien- sonrió- de verdad. Será mejor comenzar con ese asunto de los poderes.

-Sí- tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras que no entendían. El piso tembló y de la tierra emergieron tres auras incoloras.

-Eso… ¿Es el poder mágico?- preguntó fascinada.

-Así es Anaís.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Su verdadero nombre es algo que no pueden esconder una vez estoy cerca de ustedes, pero eso ahora no importa. Debo explicarles algo importante. Cada ser en este mundo posee, por más mínima que sea, un fragmento de magia en su interior. Puede albergarse en distintos sitios; en su corazón, su fuerza, su inteligencia, incluso en su alma, pero está ahí. Ascot no pudo detectar poder mágico en ustedes porque aún está dormido. El poder en el resto de las chicas fue activado cuando se les tatuó su nuevo nombre

-¿Porque el nuestro no?

-Los poderes mágicos despiertan en tres situaciones. Número 1: ante una situación de peligro. Número 2: ante una pequeña dosis de dolor en los puntos vitales donde corre la magia. Y número 3: cuando son expuestos a magia en su estado más puro.

-Esa magia la utilizará para despertar nuestro poder.

-En efecto. En ocasiones, el poder que algunas personas poseen está en blanco, es decir, hay magia dentro pero no tiene forma aún, por eso es necesario darles forma desde fuera. Esta magia en blanco, reaccionara si su poder mágico sigue en su estado más puro y cuando lo haga, se revelará la naturaleza de su verdadero poder. Para que eso suceda escuchen atentamente lo que deben hacer. Cerraran sus ojos y darán un paso al frente. Sin miedo. Después, en aquello que más quieren. ¿Lo tienen?- asintieron con la cabeza- ahora… piensen en lo que más desean en este momento. Si no pueden hacerlo, entonces solo dejen su mente en blanco, el poder lo sabrá.

Cada esencia transparente comenzó a envolver con fuerza a las chicas. Adentrándose en su ser y dejándolas en un estado de trance.

_¿Qué es esto? Hay algo… algo dentro de mí que me quema, pero no siento dolor._

_Tan fresco… se siente tan bien. Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, como si estuviera flotando._

_Es tan extraño… siento que mi cuerpo está sumergido en un gran océano. No, es como si el océano estuviera dentro de mí._

-Guruclef las miraba fascinado. La esencia de cada poder mágico las rodeaba con fuerza, como reclamándolas suyas. Sus almas quedaron desnudas al igual que sus cuerpos y es donde lo noto. Sus nombres marcados en sus muslos.

-No fueron coincidencia- dijo fascinado- estaban destinadas a ser elementales.

-Lentamente, cada poder entrar dentro de ellas y volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Su poder. Las tres son elementales.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Sus poderes son únicos. Cada poder puede ser replicado. Un solo poder mágico pueden tenerlo bastantes personas, pero los elementales son diferentes. Fuego. Agua. Aire. Tierra. Son los elementales más poderosos. Hay otras subcategorías, pero esos son los originales y ustedes los poseen.

-¡¿Cuál tengo yo?!- exclamó emocionada

-Tú misma debes saberlo. ¿Qué sentiste?

-Era… como si algo muy caliente se formará dentro de mí. Como… ¡Fuego! ¡Era fuego!

-Exacto, Lucy. ¿Ustedes qué sintieron?

-Me sentía ligera, como si estuviera volando- sonrió- tengo aire, ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Es fácil- dijo orgullosa- incluso predecible. Mi poder mágico es el agua.

-Si- sonrió nervioso- es todo por hoy. Será mejor que regresen con las demás.

-¿Por dónde?

-Cierto… no saben el camino- se reprendió mentalmente. La oji azul lo miro con una sonrisita y eso le generó otra descarga de impulsos eléctricos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda su piel se erizara.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó con nerviosismo. A escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ese ligero acercamiento había causado un poderoso efecto. Necesitaba sumergirse en agua fría ya- ¿Guru Clef?-susurro solo para el que la escuchara. ¿Qué digo agua fría? Necesita sumergirse en agua helada.

-S-sí- trono sus dedos y de la nada, un pequeño animal esponjoso y con orejas largas apareció- ella es Mokona. Es una excelente guía- la aludida saltó de alegría y comenzó a hacer ruiditos raros- ella las llevará de regreso.

Las tres chicas se miraron y siguieron a Mokona, que ya estaba dando saltos por aquí y por allá. Marina le lanzó una última mirada a Guruclef.

-Marina- alcanzó a susurrar cuando la vio partir- estoy enloqueciendo- sacudió su cabeza y al dar un golpecito con su bastón se encontraba ya en su baño privado, llenando la bañera con hielos y agua helada- ¿Qué me está sucediendo?


	2. Nivel 3

**Nivel 3. **

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Va a matarla!- su largo cabello rojo atravesó la multitud como un rayo. El miedo y la angustia se apoderaban de cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡No intervengas, novata!- unos rudos brazos de metal la tomaron por la cintura con fuerza- no puedes hacer nada.

-¡Pero!- sus ojos se aguaban más a cada segundo- ¡está siendo masacrada!

-No la va a matar. Está prohibido que las de cursos mayores maten a las de cursos menores. Si lo hace será expulsada.

-Tal vez eso es lo que intenta- susurro asustada.

-No…- la soltó- ser expulsada es igual a la muerte.

-La vida aquí es el infierno- llegó por detrás y tomó a Lucy por los hombros- yo me haré cargo de ella.

-De acuerdo- la soltó y se alejó.

Los gritos que las rodeaban parecían más de animales salvajes que de humanos. La peli azul se levantó una vez más. Su uniforme de batalla estaba repleto de sangre, al igual que su cuerpo. Un río de sangre escurría de su boca, su pierna derecha y su estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has cansado pequeña? ¡Apenas comenzamos!- con brusquedad la levantó del piso, enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello.

-¡No!- exclamó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo- ¡aún puedo continuar!

-¡Ja! ¡Mírate! Apenas y puedes estar de pie, solo esa vieja espada oxidada logra darte equilibrio.

Su visión se perdía lentamente. La sangre faltante no la dejaba ni pensar.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Ustedes dos!, ¿esta chica es parte de su equipo?- asintieron- llévenla a la enfermería pronto y, por favor- las miró severamente- díganle que sea la última vez que se meta en problemas, a la siguiente no podré intervenir.

-¡¿Qué no podrá intervenir?! Ella fue la que propuso que se solucionara en un duelo. ¡Por su culpa, Marina casi muere!

-Tranquila Lucy, sé que estás molesta, yo también, pero no es hora. Ya sabes lo que dijo Rafaga, todo cuesta aquí dentro. Somos novatas y una de nosotras está en servicios médicos… debemos solucionar el costo de ello.

-¿Cuánto… será? No tenemos nada.

-No es dinero Lucy- ajustó sus lentes y su mirada se ensombreció- son misiones. Misiones en equipo, tenemos que esperar a que Marina se recupere para ir.

-¿Qué clase de misiones?

-Nos serán asignadas en cuanto Marina esté bien, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ingresamos a esta pesadilla. Dos semanas en las que hemos tenido que entrenar y batallar diariamente para poder comer, dormir, incluso para poder tomar un baño. Nuestros poderes siguen desarrollándose, y tenemos prohibido utilizarlos hasta en dos meses. Nos colocaron collares especiales que se activan y nos dan descargas eléctricas cada que intentamos usarlos. También tenemos tobilleras que nos impiden salir del perímetro de las instalaciones y que detectan si atentamos contra nuestra vida.

-La comida es insípida, de nuevo.

-Al menos hoy podemos comer- suspiro y dio un bocado a la pasta grisácea que tenía en su plato.

Todo se siente tan frío. Mi pecho me duele. Mis piernas. Todo mi cuerpo duele tanto. ¿Y este olor? ¿Es sangre?

-¡Sangre!

-Veo que has despertado- se acercó moviendo las caderas.

-¿Quién eres?- la escudriño de arriba para abajo. _¿Qué clase de personas hay en este lugar? _

-Mi nombre es Caldina, soy la doctora de este lugar. ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Es normal. A tu cuerpo le tomará uno o dos días asimilar las infusiones y la magia que te aplique.

-¿Magia?

-Sí. Curó con ella.

-¿Tu magia es curativa?

-Algo así. Mi poder es la magia de la psique. Influyó directamente en los pensamientos de las personas y puedo manejarlos a mi gusto, combinó ese poder con infusiones de plantas medicinales para que el cuerpo se recupere más rápido y el dolor sea menos intenso.

-Ya…

-Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó para que terminaras en estado, linda?

-Es una tontería- suspiro.

-De los errores se aprende, querida.

-Lo sé- la miró. Seguía sentada a su lado, mirándola atentamente con sus grandes orbes azules- estaba formada en la fila de la comida- comenzó- cuando una chica se metió de repente, me moleste demasiado, así que la enfrente.

_-¡Hey, sigo yo! ¡Fórmate!_

_-¿Qué dices niñita?_

_-¡Qué te formes! ¡Para eso existen las filas, tonta! _

_-¿Cómo me has llamado?_

_-¡Tonta! ¿Acaso no sabes el funcionamiento de las filas? ¡Llevo esperando bastante por esto como para que tú te metas! _

Miró su cabello, antes bañado en sangre, ahora perfectamente limpio. Traía un largo camisón blanco y sus heridas estaban prácticamente curadas, sólo el dolor en su cuerpo prevalecía pero presentía que no eran más que moretones. Juraría que le habían roto una costilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Después de eso comenzó a golpearme con fuerza. La esquive hasta que llegó una mujer de cabello dorado con una mirada muy afilada y dijo que si tantas ganas teníamos de pelear, lo hiciéramos en un duelo. Nos tele transportó a una arena y nos dio una espada a cada quien, después desapareció.

-Seguro fue Presea, tendré que reprenderla después. ¿Cómo poner a pelear a una chica con más años y a una novata?

-¿Presea?

-Es la armera de la escuela. Al igual que yo, es profesora, pero suele ser bastante brutal. Muchos de mis pacientes son provenientes de los duelos que suele organizar.

-Suena como una mala persona.

-¡Oh, mi niña! Presea no es mala, solo está algo seca del corazón. Veras, cuando era joven…

-Adoras contar esa historia, ¿No Caldina?

-¡Presea!- la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué haces por aquí, preciosa? No sueles venir.

-Vine a ver a la chica.

-¿A mí?

-Tienes potencial con la espada. Es una lástima que tu fuerza física aún sea muy débil.

-Soy una novata, ¿qué esperabas de mí, estúpida sanguinaria?- la miró con odio inyectado en sus pupilas. La rubia le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa ladina.

-Vaya- la jaló del cabello, hasta quedar centímetros de su rostro- no tienes madera de pilar niña, pero sí de guerrera. Vine por eso- la soltó- muy pocas chicas tienen el mismo potencial que tú, si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que aprovecharlo. Cuando te recuperes, búscame en el campo de entrenamientos número dos. Estoy ahí todos los días después de las diez.

-El toque de queda es a las nueve, genio.

-Arréglatelas. Si llegas sin que te descubran, te aseguro un permiso especial para salir después del toque de queda.

Las noches en este lugar son oscuras y frías. Hay leyendas que dicen que ciertas criaturas del antiguo Céfiro rondan por aquí. Nadie sabe si es verdad pero el toque es una realidad que nadie puede ignorar. Mucho menos nosotras, las novatas, sin embargo, lo que dijo esa mujer llamada Presea sigue haciendo eco en mi memoria. Debo salir y comprobar si sus palabras son verdad.

-¡Marina! Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti- Lucy me abrazó con una fuerza que no creía posible. El entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos y ¿yo? Yo perdí el tiempo en la enfermería.

-Me alegra tanto verte bien- tomo mis manos con calidez- no nos dejaban entrar a verte.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia, chicas?

-Bueno, seguimos entrenando en combates cuerpo a cuerpo con algunas chicas de grados mayores.

-¿Aún no nos han asignado profesores?

-No. Al parecer estaban esperando a que todas estuvieran. No solo tú fuiste herida. La mitad de nuestro curso se metió en algún conflicto.

-Es un alivio saber que no fui la única- solté una pequeña risa.

-Marina- dijo de repente muy seria. Lucy me miró con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El costo de la enfermería…

-¡Oh no! ¿Cuánto será? ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo lo pagaré sola!

-No es dinero, son misiones. Nuestro equipo debía estar completo.

-¿Misiones? ¿Qué clase de misiones podrían asignarle a unas novatas?

-Esta es la primera- extendió un papelito- no quería leerlo hasta que estuviéramos todas juntas. Me lo dieron ayer.

_Equipo Mashin._

_Líder de la misión: Kōngqì_

_Dirigirse al campo de entrenamientos #10 al caer el atardecer, el día tercero del mes en curso._

-¿Es todo?

-Sí.

-Tercero… eso es en dos días.

-Déjenme adivinar, es en nuestro único día de descanso, ¿verdad?

-Sí- bufó- esto será complicado.

-Lo siento chicas. Es mi culpa.

-No. No te culpes Marina. No es momento. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es unirnos más como equipo- tomándonos por los brazos nos jalo fuera de la enfermería con fuerza y alegría- ¡Mañana nos dirán acerca de nuestros profesores! Tenemos mucho que hacer Marina, Anaís.

Las vio partir con alegría y algo de pesar en su corazón. Su corazón latió con rapidez al recordar lo que les depararía en el futuro a esas niñas que pronto dejarían de sonreír con tanta facilidad. No podía imaginarlo, mucho menos concebir esa masacre.

-Se lo que piensas. Es lo mejor. Créeme

-¿Lo mejor para quien, Presea? Porque te aseguro que esto no ha traído ningún cambio positivo para nadie.

-Lo traiga o no, no debes encariñarte con esas niñas.

-Tú ya lo hiciste. Con Marina.

-No me encariñe, solo aprecio su potencial. Quiero pulir sus habilidades y evitar más muertes. Si ella se hace fuerte con la espada, estoy segura de que podrá sobrevivir y a consecuencia salvar a sus dos amigas- suspiró con fuerza- ya no quiero ver más muertes, Caldina. Mi conciencia no puede. Cierro los ojos y sus voces me atormentan.

-No eres la única, querida. Ven. Vamos con Clef, tal vez él pueda darnos una de sus pociones para calmarnos.

-Clef…- susurro a la par que se sonrojaba- no lo he visto en días.

-¡Presea!- la tomó por los hombros efusivamente- ¡Mi cielo! ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decirle qué?

-¡Que lo amas!

-¡Yo no amo a Guruclef!- sonrojándose hasta las orejas la quitó de encima.

-Todos lo sabemos, menos él, así que no puedes negarlo y mucho menos ante mis ojos de casamentera, cariño.

-Solo vamos. Tengo que darle el informe de las novatas.

-¿Así que esa es tu excusa?

-No es una excusa. Lo tengo listo desde ayer pero no había tenido tiempo para ir.

-¿O es que no querías ir sola?

-¡Caldina! Déjate de tonterías. No podemos perder tiempo. Menos tú, eres la doctora. ¿A quién dejarás a cargo?

-Tranquila. Tengo mis métodos- acto siguiente le guiño un ojo coqueta y paso delante de ella moviendo las caderas con elegancia y sensualidad- ¡Corre!

-Ya voy- rió bajito y la siguió a prisa.

La noche pasada no pude dormir. El último entrenamiento con las chicas de cursos superiores me dejó agotada pero las frases de Presea siguen rebotando en mi cabeza. Se que tengo potencial con la espada. Siempre fui la mejor en esgrima en mi colegio, sin embargo, lo que hay en este lugar es más bestial. Necesito ese entrenamiento. Debo de hacerme más fuerte. Debo sobrevivir en este lugar.

-Psst Marina.

-Duérmete Lucy.

-No tengo sueño. Estoy realmente emocionada.

-¿Cómo es que logras mantener el ánimo estando aquí?

-Si dejara que mis malos pensamientos salieran a la luz, entonces no podría continuar. No es que la situación me agrada en este lugar, pero…- suspiró- yo solo no quiero dejarme vencer por la atmósfera negativa que hay en este lugar. Tampoco quiero que tú y Anaís se pierdan en eso, por eso intento mostrarme animada con ustedes.

-Ha servido- tome su mano por debajo de las sabanas- tenlo por seguro.

-Marina.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros profesores?

-No estoy segura, pero sean como sean, no dejaremos que nos hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo desearía no estar aquí.

-Yo tampoco- el agarre en su mano se volvió más fuerte.

-Pero… las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Tal vez haya una razón.

-Tal vez una de nosotras sea el pilar- _no tienes madera de pilar niña, pero sí de guerrera. _Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza al momento. Yo también lo pienso. No podría ser el pilar ni de chiste.

-O tal vez estemos aquí para acabar con ese sistema obsoleto. Piénsenlo, es una tontería que tantas hayan muerto por una leyenda.

-¡Anaís! ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

-No mucho. Perdonen por asustarlas.

-No te preocupes. Entonces… ¿tú crees que romperemos el sistema del pilar?

-No estoy segura, es algo muy ambicioso.

-Debemos volvernos fuertes para eso- susurre- más que los profesores incluso.

-Tenemos que sobrevivir.

Antes de que los rayos del sol tocaran la casa de acampar en la que nos encontrábamos, nuestros pasos ya estaban dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamientos #10. El resto de las chicas seguían sin llegar. El no tener una noción del tiempo precisa es frustrante pero al menos sé que hemos llegado más que a tiempo.

-Si al menos tuvieran relojes por aquí- me quejé.

-En la nota solo decía que nos presentáramos antes del amanecer, entonces creo que hemos llegado a buen tiempo.

-Realmente está oscuro y no hay nadie.

_Las voces de tres chicas me alertaron. Así que son las primeras en llegar, ¿ah? Será divertido ver cómo se comportan ante esto._

Unas pesadas cadenas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza. Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más y sus corazones latían más a prisa.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurró la peli azul a la par que se ponía en guardia.

-Es grande- tragó saliva y comenzó a ver a todas direcciones.

-Podría ser… ¿Una criatura de las que mencionaron?- agudizando el oído presintió que vendría por delante y las colocó detrás de sí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que vendrá por aquí.

Un poderoso rugido las petrificó por unos segundos. El sol no tenía intenciones de salir aún y la oscuridad no ayudaba a saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo…

-Hay armas a cinco metros de nosotras, más o menos- susurró rápidamente- pero la criatura está muy cerca.

-Yo la distraigo- tomó su largo cabello y lo amarró con un pedazo de tela que cargaba desde el campamento.

-Pero Marina, tu casi no has recibido entrenamiento.

-Por eso mismo, yo no soy tan rápida como ustedes. Mientras yo lo distraigo, ustedes corran por armas, una vez lo hagan vuelvan a ayudarme y entonces yo iré por una para poder defendernos.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien Lucy. Ahora, apresúrense- se alejó corriendo de ellas y comenzó a gritar- ¡Aquí, monstruo horroroso!- la criatura dirigió sus pasos hacia ella- ¡A qué no me alcanzas!- sus pies cada vez corrían más a prisa. Apenas y podía distinguir a la criatura con tanta oscuridad, así que el miedo estaba latente a todo momento.

Escucho ruidos metálicos a lo lejos. Las tenían. Siguió corriendo intentando seguir esos sonidos, cuando de pronto una larga liana tomó su tobillo y la hizo tropezar.

-¡Ah!- exclamó al caer al esposo piso y se levantó rápidamente, pero la liana no la dejaba en paz. Pronto se percató que esa "liana" en realidad provenía de la criatura.

-¡Marina!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba a la criatura.

-¡Capturó mi pie!- gritó y siguió forcejeando. La silueta esbelta de Anaís comenzó a mostrarse más nítida conforme el sol salía y está corría a socorrerla, con una espada cortó la liana y después se la entregó- toma, pensé que sería apropiado darte una espada.

-Gracias- miró el arco en su espalda y después al monstruo. Sangre morada escurría de esa cosa que sujetó su pie, pero la criatura no se retorcía.

Lucy estaba peleando fieramente contra él, intentando liberar su cuerpo de una enredadera de lianas.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó furiosa- ¡Déjala en paz!- se abalanzó contra la criatura y comenzó a cortarla para liberar a su amiga. Pensó que la atacaría pero no fue así.

Volteó para comprender la situación y una flecha se clavó justo frente a ella, en una extraña liana que el monstruo acercaba. Era Anaís. Con rapidez y precisión las paraba, pero se dio cuenta que ya le quedaban pocas flechas.

-Lucy. No te muevas- cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. El sol estaba saliendo y varios pasos se acercaban rápidamente. Levantó su espada y con un corte limpio pudo liberarla al fin.

-¡Anaís! - la jalaron con fuerza hacia atrás, evitando que el monstruo la tomará.

-Gracias- susurró. Las dos chicas se pusieron en guardia frente a ella.

-Descansa un poco, ya has hecho demasiado.

-De ninguna manera- corrió a una velocidad impresionante a la mesa donde estaban las armas y tomó más flechas- su punto débil son sus ojos, hace poco dispare una flecha y sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos.

-Entonces… ¡Ya se! Nosotras nos encargaremos de las lianas que se te quieran acercar, tú concéntrate en los ojos.

-Bien- asintió y comenzó a disparar rápidamente una flecha tras otra.

Los murmullos se hacían fuertes pero eso ni las inmutaba. Paraba con toda la fuerza que podía a la criatura ante ellas. Minutos que les parecieron eternos hasta que la criatura exclamó un grito agudo que las forzó a tapar sus oídos con fuerza y cayó con un ruido seco al piso.

Jadeantes, sudadas y agitadas se tumbaron al piso a descansar un poco. Fue entonces que notaron que el resto de sus compañeras había llegado. Algunas las miraron con asombro, otras cuantas con miedo y el resto con envidia.

Unos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse desde la sombra. Sus pasos lo hicieron llegar hacia donde estaban las tres chicas.

-Increíble- las felicitó- pensaba meterme si las veía en aprietos, pero veo que son habilidosas- sus ojos miel sonreían y su cabello verde se ondeaba con el aire- me dejaron maravillado.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró ajustando sus lentes y conectando sus severos ojos a la juguetona mirada ambarina del hombre frente a ella

-Paris- extendió su mano hacia ella y la levantó. Aprovecho para ayudar a las demás también, pero en un impulso beso la mano de la ojiverde. Sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse y alejar su mano con fuerza y antes de que pudiera decir algo más- su profesor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra criaturas mágicas.

Miró al resto de las chicas. Seguían a una distancia prudente. Le pareció divertido y decidió seguir intimidándolas.

-Para las que vieron esta pelea, háganse a la idea de que casi todas las clases serán así. Pensaba comenzar con ejercicios básicos, pero veo que estas chicas acabaron con un monstruo tipo 3 ellas solas, así que la primera clase será con monstruos tipo 2 y 3. Demuestren sus habilidades.

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas seguían aturdidas. Un monstruo tipo 3. ¿Ellas solas? Tenían entendido que su nivel daba, exageradamente para un monstruo tipo 1.

-Ustedes- las miró de nuevo- son el equipo Mashin, ¿No?- asintieron con la cabeza- tomen esto- les entregó unas bolitas de pan y una nota- cómanlas, les ayudará a recuperar fuerzas y esa nota llévenla a Ráfaga, debe estar en el campo de entrenamientos #4- hizo aparecer un mapa en el aire con una ruta marcada- sigan esa ruta- lo enrollo y se los entregó- corran.

Con duda comenzaron a correr dándole una hojeada de tanto en tanto al mapa. En el camino no dijeron nada, seguían aturdidas por lo que había pasado.

-¡Ráfaga!- lo vieron a lo lejos

-Equipo Mashin- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Paris nos envió- respondió firme- dijo que le hiciéramos llegar esto- extendió el papel y lo leyó con rapidez.

-Impresionante… Un monstruo tipo 3, ¿Ah?- les sonrió con calidez- Felicidades equipo Mashin. Acaban de subir de nivel.

-¿Nivel?- preguntó confundida.

-Es cierto. Aún no se los explican. Ustedes se encuentran en el curso 1, como todas sus compañeras, pero aún sin nivel. Los niveles les otorgan beneficios y cierto estatus. Cada curso tiene 10 niveles a alcanzar. Una vez alcanzados todos pueden subir de curso.

"El nivel 1 les permite una variedad más de comida en la cafetería. Ya no más pasta gris.

El nivel 2 les otorga un permiso especial para faltar una vez al mes, aparte de su día de descanso.

El nivel 3 hace que cambien de residencia. Le dirán adiós a las casas de acampar y pasarán a una casa donde hay una habitación para cada una. Está construida para 30 personas, al ser las primeras la tendrán por un tiempo para ustedes solas.

El resto de los niveles se los explicaré en cuanto hayan llegado a ellos"

-Nivel… 3… -susurraron conmocionadas.

-No lo creo.

-Es tanto…

-Felicidades- sonrió sinceramente y chasqueo sus dedos- sus pertenencias ahora están en la casa que les comenté. Sigan ese río- lo señaló y como si estuviera esperando a ser nombrado de este saltaron algunos peces de colores- y llegarán a su nueva residencia. Una cosa más antes de irse, apenas terminen de ver su nueva casa, tienen que ir a la enfermería y decirle a Caldina que han ascendido al nivel 3. Es muy importante que lo hagan, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a alejarse un poco para poder gritar su emoción. Al fin, después de tanto, estaba pasando algo bueno dentro de ese lugar.


	3. Misión en el bosque del silencio

**Misión en el bosque del silencio.**

Al caer la noche, regresaron con un ánimo renovado a su nueva casa. Después de verla y asombrarse por lo bien equipada que estaba, la suavidad de las camas e incluso la existencia de algunas frutas, fueron con Caldina, tal y como Ráfaga les dijo.

-¡Mis niñas!- las saludó efusivamente y comenzó a felicitarlas por haber avanzado al nivel 3 una vez le transmitieron las buenas nuevas- Me alegro tanto por ustedes- sonrió y les pellizco las mejillas cariñosamente.

-Gracias- sonrió alegre y se dejó hacer con los mimos de Caldina.

-Ejem- carraspeó- ¿Para qué nos envió aquí Ráfaga?

-Oh, sí, si- tomo una bata de su despacho y se la puso cubriendo sus llamativas ropas- primero que nada voy a explicarles qué sucede cuando suben de nivel. Para que esto sea reconocido deben tener un distintivo, al comienzo dábamos unas pequeñas insignias pero estas solían ser robadas y era un caos total, después de varios intentos ideamos algo perfecto.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas confundidas y luego miraron a Caldina con cierto miedo. En sus manos llevaba un aparato similar al que usaron para marcar los nombres en sus muslos.

-No teman- las relajo- este aparato funciona con magia. No sentirán dolor y mucho menos será permanente. Cada que asciendan de nivel irá cambiando y cuando avancen de curso tendrán que venir de nuevo y repetir este proceso. Así que, ustedes díganme, ¿En dónde les gustaría que se marcará su proceso?

Se miraron unos segundos y después procedieron a sumergirse en su cabeza. ¿Dónde podrían marcarse? Después de unos minutos, como si se hubiesen sincronizado, extendieron una de sus muñecas y asintieron ante la mirada de la pelirosa.

-Bien. Eso es todo- sonrió y las vio partir.

El día transcurrió más rápido que un pestañeo y al anochecer, regresaron agotadas a su nueva residencia. Después de un largo día de combatir con monstruos y combates cuerpo a cuerpo con sus compañeras y, algunas veces, con su profesor, estaban rendidas.

-No creo que podré aguantar mucho…- susurro al tumbarse en la cama de Lucy. Las tres estaban en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Fue tan agotador- expulsó sin la típica energía que la caracterizaba.

-¿Notaron la hostilidad de todas las chicas? Ahora seremos el blanco de su furia- con lentitud debido al dolor en sus músculos, se quitó los lentes que ya estaban empañados por tanto sudor.

-Fantástico- susurro con aspereza.

Se sumieron en un silencio que, lentamente fue sustituido por respiraciones pausadas y uno que otro ronquido de tanto en tanto.

-Mañana es la misión de las novatas prodigio.

-¿Prodigio?- interrogó mientras firmaba algunos pergaminos.

-Paris me lo dijo. El equipo Mashin acabó con un monstruo tipo 3- una larga cabellera azul asalto su cabeza y lo descolocó.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no ocurría algo así.

-La última vez fue hace dos años.

-También lo hizo una elemental- dijo pensativo- ¿Sabes quién supervisa su misión?

-Alanis.

-¿Alanis?- preguntó alarmado, lo cual atrajo la atención del pelinegro. No era usual ver al gran gurú de Céfiro mostrando alguna emoción.

-Algo te inquieta- se aventuró- o tal vez alguien- como quien es sorprendido a mitad de una travesura, sus blancas mejillas se colorearon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No es nada importante- sereno la voz y siguió firmando pergaminos como si eso no hubiese pasado.

-De acuerdo- decidió reservar sus comentarios. Así que Clef estaba preocupado por una novata, ¿Ah?

Despertaron con la salida del sol, su reloj biológico ya las había adaptado para eso, pero no les molesto ya que aprovecharon para darse un largo baño y disfrutar de los nuevos platillos que disponían en la cafetería. Satisfechas y duchadas, se dirigieron a prisa al lugar de su primera misión.

Unos estridentes tacones las alertaron en cuanto llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Lentamente la imagen de una mujer curvilínea con una mirada desafiante las atacó.

-Equipo Mashin- escupió- las "novatas prodigio", ¿No?- las miró de arriba a abajo con burla en su mirada- espero que lo demuestren.

-¿Quién se cree que es?-susurro la peli azul molesta

-Dilo fuerte, novata. No soporto que hablen entre dientes.

-Dije que ¿Quién te crees que eres viéndonos de esa manera, bruja?- sabía que eso le costaría más de lo que pensaba pero nadie la vería así. No a Marina Ryuzaki.

-Oh…-se acercó a prisa. Lucy y Anaís se alertaron y al momento adoptaron una posición de defensa, sin embargo, Marina la miró fijamente a los ojos sin temor- esto será interesante- relamió sus labios y prosiguió- soy Alanis. La encargada de su misión del día de hoy y próximamente su pesadilla dentro de unos meses.

-¿Qué debemos hacer en la misión?- pregunto lo más respetuosa posible.

-Lentes, ¿Eh? Tú debes ser Kōngqì, me dijeron que eres la más sensata de las tres, por eso te nombre líder. Verás, a los límites de Céfiro hay un lugar llamado el bosque del silencio. Su misión será ir a ese lugar y encontrar una planta llamada "Solarian", la reconocerán al instante- hizo aparecer una imagen ante ellas. Una enorme flor de color naranja y puntitos amarillos brillaba en el holograma- es esa- chasqueo los dedos y desapareció- tomen sus armas y vayan. No tienen permitido volver hasta que la encuentren.

-De acuerdo- se apresuró a contestar Anaís al ver las caras de sus amigas- ¿Por dónde debemos ir?

-Tomen esto- les extendió un mapa- las guiará al bosque del silencio, podría guiarlas también a la planta pero la magia no funciona en ese lugar, así que apenas lleguen desaparecerá. Suerte novatas- y sin decir más, desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Esa bruja!- exclamó una vez se fue- ¿Que pretendía? ¿Asustarnos?

-Cálmate Marina- la reprendió- no caigas ante sus provocaciones. Ya sabíamos que sería así.

-¡Chicas!- las tomó de las ambos y jalo ante una mesa que recién habían aparecido- hay que tomar nuestras armas y darnos prisa. Va a empezar a oscurecer.

-Bien- susurró y colgó una espada a su espalda- sigamos el mapa.

El resto del camino fueron platicando acerca de cosas triviales. El mapa desaparecía y aparecía constantemente entre sus manos mientras se acercaban.

-Llegamos- susurró Lucy una vez el mapa desapareció de sus manos. Por precaución tomo con más fuerza su espada y se puso a la cabeza del grupo.

-Está a punto de oscurecer- ajustó sus lentes- hay que darnos prisa.

Las chicas asintieron y con sigilo fueron avanzando por entre los árboles y raíces salidas que casi las hacen tropezar más de una vez. El silencio las envolvía con especial cuidado, alertándolas ante cualquier sonido sospechoso. Pasos suaves y rozando sus manos cada minuto para decirse que estaban ahí.

-Lucy-susurro- no me aprietes tan fuerte.

-Yo no estoy tomando tu mano- tragó saliva

-¿Qué?- empeñecio los ojos intentando ver de dónde provenía ese agarre. El miedo comenzaba a congelarla.

-¡Hya!- gritó tomándolas por sorpresa. Un potente grito las descolocó y al momento la fuerza que la sostenía desapareció.

-¡Vámonos!- las tomó por las muñecas y echaron a correr como almas que se las lleva al diablo. Una vez se sintieron seguras, se detuvieron a tomar aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró tomando su mano para comprobar que ya nada había.

-No lo sé… tal vez una criatura de las que hablan.

-Las leyendas son verdad- palideció- y este bosque… oh no.

-¿De qué hablas Anaís?

-Escuché hablar sobre este bosque a dos chicas en la cafetería. El bosque del silencio es el nombre oficial, pero entre todos se conoce como…

Un portazo la descolocó. La taza de té que estaba punto de llevar a sus labios cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-Guruclef- exclamó sorprendida mientras hacía desaparecer ese desastre- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Alanís- se sereno. Solo era un rumor, no podía llegar a exigir respuestas sin comprobar la veracidad de tal asunto- tengo entendido que eres la encargada del equipo Mashin. ¿Qué misión les asignaste?

-Ah…- apareció otra taza y le dio un sorbo- veo que los rumores corren rápido. ¿Quién fue? Seguro ese pequeño bribón de Paris. Me escuchó hablar de eso con Zagato.

-Entonces es verdad- la fulminó con la mirada- mandaste a unas novatas al bosque del silencio.

-Son "prodigio" Guruclef- sonrió con malicia- seguro que pueden solas.

-Anaís- calmó sus ansias de estrangularla en ese preciso momento- siguen siendo novatas.

-¿Te preocupan esas niñas?

-Así es- sentenció- me preocupa que haya más muertes sin sentido.

-No morirán.

-Eso espero- la miró fijamente- porque si lo hacen… -dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire- sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¡¿Solo por unas novatas?!- se escandalizó.

-Si. Solo por unas novatas- dio media vuelta y mientras avanzaba a la salida- Alanis, espero no tengas intenciones ahora de ir a salvarlas, porque sería ilógico viniendo de ti, pero por si acaso- dio un golpe con su bastón y al momento un campo invisible la envolvió.

-¿Qué hiciste?- siseó

-Anule tu magia. Te la devolveré si ellas regresan con vida, si no lo hacen, me temo que permanecerás así- abrió la puerta con especial lentitud- espero que reflexiones tus acciones Alanis y que sea la última vez que envías a unas novatas a una misión tan peligrosa.

Tragaron saliva de solo escucharlo. "El bosque del suicidio" no es nada alentador.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- sin miedo pero con decisión las miró y tomó sus manos- una misión así no vale la pena. No hay que arriesgar nuestras vidas.

La ojiazul y la pelirroja se miraron con duda…

-No- susurró y después dijo con más decisión- No. Sé que debemos valorar más nuestras vidas, pero…

-Marina- la llamo Lucy- tu orgullo no vale más que tu vida

-Lo sé, pero…

-Por favor- la miró suplicante- yo también quiero completar la misión, pero… debo volver a casa viva. Se lo prometí a mis hermanos.

-De acuerdo- susurró aún no tan convencida, pero el tiempo se congeló apenas dijo eso pues un estridente grito gutural las tomo por sorpresa

-¡Por la izquierda!- gritó tomando su arco con fuerza, lista para atacar.

El tiempo se fue como la luz y para cuándo lo notaron la enorme bestia se abalanzaba hacia ellas. Con fiereza las dos espadachinas la retuvieron, mientras la arquera disparaba con precisión intentando alentar su paso, pero nada funcionaba. Los cortes que le hacían eran regenerados en segundos. Las flechas se acaban al igual que su energía.

-Tenemos que huir- dijo tomando la última flecha- apenas escuchen el disparo saldremos corriendo hacia la derecha- tal cual sucedió, pero sin notarlo, una horda de criaturas comenzaba a rodearlas.

-No hay escape- susurró abatida.

-¡Hya!- exclamó mientras se abalanzaba hacia las criaturas. El sudor le picaba los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba ante la falta de fuerza pero eso no la detendría.

-¡Yaaaaa!- grito también protegiendo a la castaña de un ataque con una liana- Anaís, ¿Puedes ver tus flechas?

-Solo algunas- ajustó sus lentes.

-Tómalas. Te daremos tiempo.

El cansancio cada vez las comía más y la oscuridad envolviéndolas no era de ayuda. Tan solo habían acabado con dos criaturas y sus cuerpos ya no podían.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a morir?- su cuerpo ya no podía. ¿Cuánto llevaban combatiendo? No lo sabía, pero su cuerpo acalambrado le decía que horas.

-No… no podemos morir- aún llena de heridas seguía luchando, pero cada vez con menos efecto.

-Mi última flecha… -susurro chocando espalda con las dos chicas.

Tomo sus manos con fuerza y cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor. Al menos habían luchado con toda su fuerza, pero lo peor nunca llegó. Solo unos potentes chillidos y ruidos secos.

-Vaya- suspiró aliviado- me alegra tanto que sigan vivas.

-¿Eh?- la primera en abrir los ojos fue Anaís.

-Venga- la tomó de la mano y la jalo suavemente- come esto- como un suave bombón entró por su boca- te hará bien- paso a darles lo mismo a las demás chicas pero de una manera menos cercana- de verdad que son unas prodigio. Sobrevivir cinco horas solas en el bosque del silencio… uff

-¿Paris?- preguntó una vez tragó lo que le dio.

-El mismo- sonrió aunque la oscuridad no les permitía ver- síganme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras todas la seguían. Ese extraño alimento sí que les devolvió la vida.

-Escuché hablando a la vieja bruja de Alanis con Zagato...

-¡Sabía que era una bruja horrible!- exclamó Marina con alegría, a lo que el peliverde rió.

-Y sí que lo es, mandar a unas novatas a este lugar es una locura. Apenas escuché lo que le decía, salí a buscarlas, pero fue una travesía. El bosque del silencio es enorme y encontrar tres chicas no es fácil.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tus flechas- sonrió- pise una por accidente y fui siguiendo el rastro hasta que di con ustedes.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Paris.

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron a salvo del bosque del silencio. Sus ropas estaban rotas y tenían heridas por todas partes.

-Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería. Yo me encargaré de avisar de esto a sus profesores del día de mañana.

Asintieron con la cabeza. El efecto del bombón dado por Paris comenzaba a agotarse y sus cuerpos pronto no les responderían.

-Me alegra saber que están vivas- una figura imponente hizo aparición- de verdad- sonrió ladinamente mientras las reposaba en una enorme criatura con forma de pez alado.

-Clef- lo saludo con alegría- es bueno verte aquí. Me imagino que le dijiste algo a la loca de Alanis.

-Por supuesto.

-Clef…- susurró la peliazul al verlo. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el aludido.

-Descansen queridas niñas- les sonrió cálidamente, aunque por dentro de deshacía en furia- llévalas a la enfermería- le dijo a la criatura y esta asintió alejándose.

Las miraron marcharse con algo de inquietud.

-Es una de ellas- sentenció el peliblanco.

-Yo también lo sentí- seguía mirándolas a la distancia- ¿Quién diría que Debonair tendría razón? Céfiro podría volver.

-¿De verdad podría volver? Solo sabemos que una puede ser el pilar, más no que lo será. Tú más que nadie comprendes a la perfección lo riguroso que puede ser el pilar.

-Si- su mirada ensombreció- perdona por vacilar, aunque de ellas lo sea, debemos seguir con el plan.


	4. Las virtudes del pilar

¡Hey! Disculpen la demora, han pasado un garrafal de cosas que no me ha permitido actualizar, de por sí, no soy muy constante xd. Eeeen fin. Quiero agradecerles por estar leyendo y responder a la pregunta de MAru-chan04. ¿Romance? ¡Pero por supuesta cariño! Adoro el romance jaja, solo que irá lento, tengan paciencia.

**Las virtudes del pilar. **

La noche pasó con lentitud. Estaban despiertas pero débiles y sus ánimos por los suelos.

-Al final nunca encontramos la flor- susurró pensando que era la única despierta.

-¿Flor?- interrogó Caldina. Justo pasaba por su quinta vuelta en toda la noche.

-Esa era nuestra misión- explicó Anais- encontrar una flor llamada Solarian.

-Mis niñas…- las miró con ojos maternales- esa flor no crece en el bosque del silencio.

-Esa vieja bruja…- sus dientes rechinaron- de verdad quería matarnos.

Fue lo último que se dijo en toda la noche, aparte del cálido "Descansen, mis niñas" de Caldina.

Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba acalambrado. Lucy hace rato que se había quedado dormida, de todas es la que había terminado más herida. Anaís, después de unas horas al final cedió al sueño, pero Marina era la única que no podía dormir.

"Aún soy débil" pensaba. _Si tan solo hubiera ido antes con esa mujer…_

Aunque su cuerpo le dolía y no sabía si ella seguiría ahí, decidió ir. De seguro era de madrugada, sería una pésima idea. Terrible. Alocada. Sin oportunidad de que este. No debía, sin embargo, la impotencia la movía.

Como pudo, llegó al campo de entrenamientos #2. El sol comenzaba a salir y sabía que Caldina pegaría un grito apenas se diera cuenta de que en vez de ella había un par de almohadas amontonadas pero no le importaba. Se detuvo a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando que apareciera.

-Tú- escucho una voz seria después de un rato de esperar- tardaste en venir.

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró frente a ella. Imponente con esa poderosa espada.

-Pensé que lo habrías olvidado- la retó.

-No- fue lo único que atino a decir. El cansancio comenzaba a mermar en ella.

-Veo que es verdad. Fueron al bosque del silencio- la miró de pies a cabeza- niña, debes descansar.

-Quiero hacerme más fuerte- se golpeó con algo de fuerza en las mejillas- y se que tu me ayudarás a serlo.

-Me gusta esa actitud- sonrió de lado- pero no me sirve que no puedas estar ni de pie. Descansa y cuando estés mejor vuelve- quiso replicar pero el creciente dolor en sus costillas la hizo pensarselo dos veces.

-Bien- dió la media vuelta lista para irse cuando…

-Por cierto. Cumplo lo que digo. Toma- se acercó a ella y le extendió algo parecido a un guante. Le llegaba hasta la muñeca y solo aprisionaba uno de sus dedos, en el centro tenía una gema azul- es tu permiso para salir en las noches, cualquiera que lo vea sabrá que no puede decirte nada.

-Gracias- sonrió sorprendida y emprendió camino de vuelta a la enfermería. Suplicando que Caldina no se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Después de una buena reprimenda por parte de Caldina y de mostrarle el pase que le dió Presea a sus amigas, regresaron a su residencia. Notaron que en la cocina había pegado una especie de horario y un reloj a un lado.

-¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

-Tal vez decidieron darnos uno, porque siempre nos metemos en situaciones problemáticas.

Y Lucy, quien hasta el momento había estado callada, de repente exclamó un grito de emoción.

-¡Chicas! Vean esto. Tenemos una clase con Ráfaga.

-Hay una nota también- la tomó al momento en que la pelirroja levantó el horario de la mesa y está voló sobre ellas- Equipo Mashin- comenzó- en vista de que su misión en el bosque del silencio fue exitosa y lograron permanecer con vida dentro aún siendo unas novatas, se les eleva al nivel 5. Más que considerar los beneficios, deben responder con sus responsabilidades…- las miró unos segundos- a partir de este momento, tienen permitido usar magia- y con solo leer eso, el collar que les impedía utilizarla se abrió y cayó al piso- el horario anexado explica su nueva forma de entrenamiento. Es todo.

-Nivel 5…- se sentó en una silla de manera pesada- estamos avanzando bastante rápido.

-A mí también me preocupa- miro el horario fijamente- tenemos una clase en media hora- inhaló- tendríamos que empezar a irnos.

A paso lento se aproximaron al campo de entrenamiento #5 dónde un chico alto y castaño las esperaba.

-Me parece familiar- dijo a las chicas.

-Es el mismo chico que nos dijo acerca de nuestro poder mágico, Lucy.

-¡Ja! Ahora debe estar tan sorprendido de que nosotras estemos aquí.

Cuando las chicas llegaron frente a él, este las escudriñó con la mirada o, al menos eso parecía, puesto que su gran fleco castaño cubría sus ojos.

-Equipo Mashin- dijo calmadamente- son las primeras en llegar al nivel cinco. Felicidades- sonrió ampliamente- la verdad es que no pensé que ustedes serían, ya saben, el día de la prueba no demostraron aptitudes mágicas y eso sería un riesgo, pero, Clef me dijo que son elementales. Es agradable tenerlas aquí. Pero bueno, basta de charla. Quiero que se presenten, pero con su nombre de verdad, odio eso de que les arrebaten sus nombres, así que… adelante. Digan su nombre y su poder. Comencemos por la izquierda.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la pelirroja- Mi nombre es Lucy y soy elemental de fuego.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Anaís, y mi poder es elemental de aire.

-Y yo soy Marina. Elemental de agua.

-En algún momento, estoy seguro, conocerán a la elemental de tierra- dijo más para sí mismo que para ellas.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con duda, pero el castaño pareció no darle importancia y prosiguió

-Mi nombre es Ascot- sonrió- y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de defensa contra las criaturas mágicas. Mi clase es muy similar a la de Paris, pero, como habrán deducido, ahora pueden usar magia. Antes que nada, me gustaría realizar algunos ejercicios en los que irán comprendiendo la manera en que su magia funciona y, en vista de su historial, empezaremos con la acción.

-Disculpe, ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Observen- de la joya verde en su mano, apareció una criatura bastante similar a las que encontraron en el bosque del silencio, al ver la reacción de las chicas comenzó a reír- entiendo que estén asustadas, pero no sé preocupen, él es uno de mis amigos. Acérquense.

La primera en hacerlo fue Lucy. Ascot tomó su mano y la guío al pico del animal. Este produjo un sonido de satisfacción y la pelirroja se entretuvo acariciandolo.

-Se llama Ray. Es un hipogrifo de las colinas de cristal. Por lo general, las criaturas mágicas son muy desconfiadas, pero- lo acarició suavemente- me es fácil llevarme bien con ellos, y me ayudan a dar mis clases.

-Es muy lindo.

-Acérquense- tomó la mano de Anaís y de Marina y las acercó al animal.

Después de un rato de conocer al hipogrifo, la verdadera clase dió comienzo.

-Vamos a comenzar con algo simple. Ray les lanzará unas cuchillas de cristal y ustedes intentaran detenerlas con sus poderes. En caso de que no puedan, yo lo detendré por ustedes. ¿Listas? ¡Comiencen!

Como si esperara esas palabras, el hipogrifo las miró detenidamente y emitió un graznido agudo. Al momento, pequeños trozos de cristal las rodearon y comenzaron a acercarse con rapidez.

-Te noto cansado Clef.

-No es nada- suspiro mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Esos sueños no lo dejaban en paz.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí.

La rubia lo miró. Sabía que mentía, lo que no sabía era porque le mentía a ella. Era su consejera, su mano derecha, su amiga y le estaba mintiendo cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería preguntarle el porqué pero se abstuvo, sus razones debía tener y decidió esquivar el tema.

-¿Has leído los reportes que te entregué?

-Sí- una imagen de esa cabellera azul lo azotó- el equipo Mashin está avanzando a un nivel impresionante. ¿No te parece extraño?

-Podría hablar con Zagato- sugirió. No le apetecía mucho ir con el pelinegro, pero solo él conocía los lineamientos al pie de la letra de los ascensos de nivel y claro, quien se encargaba de estos.

-No. Conozco a Zagato, no haría un mal trabajo. Lo que me sorprende es el potencial de estas chicas. Tú también ya lo notaste, ¿Cierto Presea? Una de ellas podría ser.

-Sí- miró al Gurú y se perdió un momento en sus orbes azules. Iguales a los de cierta guerrera- pero estoy segura que la chica del agua no es.

-¿Chica del agua? ¿Marina?

-Si. Ella no tiene madera de pilar, pero tiene un potencial increíble. Es igual que yo- dijo en un susurro- la tomé como pupila para enseñarle todo lo que se- el gurú sonrió para sus adentros.

Por una parte, le encantaba la idea de que la joven no fuera el pilar y por otra, Presea no tomaba a cualquiera. Una pequeña brisa de orgullo se instaló en su corazón. ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendría esa chica?

-Me sorprende que tomes a alguien como pupilo- continuo, intentando ocultar su creciente emoción.

-Hace años que no lo hacía- sonrió de lado, con un deje de melancolía- pero me alegra que sea ella. Será una buena sucesora.

-¿No es muy pronto?- eso le sorprendió aún más. ¿Presea eligiendo a su sucesora? ¿Así de rápido?

-Aún tengo años por delante, pero siempre es mejor tener todo preparado.

Estaba agotada. Cada bocanada de aire le quemaba por dentro. Vio a sus amigas: igual, incluso peor que ella.

-¡Vamos, chicas!- las animó el castaño.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora peleando contra Ray, el hipogrifo, sin embargo, apenas y habían podido rozarlo. La pelea consistía más en esquivar sus ataques y tratar de encestarle un golpe, aunque sea uno. La magia aún no fluía en ellas con fuerza y Ascot lo sabía, pero veía su potencial y era su deber explotarlo.

Las miró fijamente. Tenían raspones por todas partes, sus trajes de pelea estaban rotos y sangre escurría de algunas partes de su cuerpo, alguna ya estaba seca.

-Esta bien, descansen- llamó a su amigo y entró de nuevo a la gema.

Se acercaron con paso lento y se tumbaron en la hierba en la que Ascot estaba esperándolas. Sentir el frío pasto en sus cuerpos les dio cierto alivio.

-Veo que la magia aún no fluye correctamente en ustedes, pero me alegra saber que lo intentaron- acarició la mejilla de la peliazul, que es la que estaba más cerca de él en ese momento- en estos momentos creo que lo mejor es que vayan a la enfermería, reposen un rato y después vayan a su siguiente clase- se levantó con gracia- las veo mañana chicas.

Ellas solo lo miraron y asintieron.

-Eso fue agotador- exclamó mientras se levantaba. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Una vez arriba extendió su mano para ofrecerles apoyo.

-Gracias Lucy- se incorporó como pudo y sacó la hojita que llevaba doblada en su suéter.

-¿Qué es eso Anaís?

-Nuestro horario. Si mis cálculos no fallan, aún tenemos una hora para ir a la siguiente clase.

-¿Con quién es?

-Oh no- Marina leyó rápidamente. La sangre comenzó a hervirle.

-Alanis- susurró impresionada Lucy.

-¡Esa vieja bruja! ¿Porque?

-Ella- suspiró frotando sus sienes- nos enseñará a controlar mejor nuestro magia.

-Déjame ver- con delicadeza, la pelirroja tomó el horario y lo miró atentamente- Alanís. Control de magia básico. Campo de entrenamientos #15.

-Será mejor irnos moviendo- suspiro cansinamente- está algo lejos.

-Vamos- susurro con calma. Intentando serenarse, puesto que el simple hecho de tener que aguantar a esa vieja bruja dándole lecciones le hervía la sangre.

Miró su escritorio y frotó sus ojos en un intento de concentrarse. Había muchos papeles que ojear, órdenes que firmar e informes por leer, pero su mente no podía. Todo lo llevaba al recuerdo de esa tarde.

-¿Nervioso, Clef?- bromeó cínicamente al momento de pasar a su lado- hoy, tus queridas novatas prodigios tendrán su primera clase conmigo- rió con ganas al ver al peliblanco fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-No- respondió con la típica seriedad que lo caracteriza- estoy seguro de que sabrás comportarte de manera competente y madura- la miró severamente a los ojos- como se supone debes hacerlo.

La mueca de Alanís se descompuso en una sonrisa forzada y a paso rápido salió de la sala de estar, sin embargo, los pasos de Clef la alcanzaron.

-Y dado que, como tú dices, son prodigios, será interesante ver su avance- Alanís se paralizó. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía? ¿De verdad iba a vigilarla?- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

Bufó con mal humor y lo siguió. En su interior, Clef luchaba por contener la sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción al pensar en verlas en acción. No, la emoción de verla a ella particularmente en acción. Aún no comprendía el porqué de esa fascinación hacia la chica del agua, pero llegó a la conclusión de que mientras más lo evitará, menos lo entendería, y, con todo su trabajo pendiente, darse a la tarea de investigar solo le comería tiempo, así que… ¿Porqué no dejarse llevar un poco?

-Ahí viene- señaló Anaís levantándose del pasto.

-Viene con alguien más- noto Lucy y Marina se sumergió de nuevo en ese extraño trance cada que lo veía.

-Clef- susurro como un secreto. Como si al hacerlo temiera que la vida se le iría y su cabeza se llenó de preguntas.

¿Por qué esa persona le causaba esas reacciones tan sin sentido? ¿Por que sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía? ¿Por qué tenía esa insana necesidad de estar a su lado, de sentirlo, de besarlo? ¿Por qué soñaba con él? No, más bien, ¿Por qué soñaba con él de esa manera tan… morbosa? Tan inadecuada, tan no acorde a ella, pero tan placentera.

Su mirada la delineó por completo y se percató de que ella lo noto, acto reflejo se sonrojo con violencia y Marina, al ver su timidez, lanzó una risita y, en un impulso, tal vez de valentía o tal vez de idiotez, jalo suavemente de su blusa larga azul dejando entrever ligeramente su hombro y le guiño un ojo con picardía. Guruclef trago pesado al ver ese gesto, y que, por extraño que parezca, al parecer solo él lo notó.

-Hoy- habló con autoridad al posicionarse frente a ellas- será su primera clase de control de magia básico. Yo soy Alanis, pero eso ya lo saben- se le veía hastiada, molesta, intimidada.

-Ejem- carraspeo la garganta, indicando que le diera espacio.

-Ah sí- bufó- él es Guruclef, el día de hoy será un observador.

-Espero que me sorprendan y demuestren ese talento del que todos hablan- sonrió de lado, esperando no haber sonado ni muy serio ni muy emocionado, solo normal.

Una ligera lluvia hizo presencia en el momento en que las chicas estaban a medio entrenamiento. Estaban cansadas y sudaban a cántaros, pero eso no les impedía seguir concentrándose.

-Al principio será difícil- se le notaba ya más tranquila- debido a que apenas saben de la existencia de su magia, lanzar hechizos o incluso manifestarla será algo que les tomará tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?- susurro desesperada. Apenas había pasado media hora de clase, pero lo sentía como milenios.

-Depende de cada persona, pero- sonrió con orgullo, puede que esas chicas no le cayeran, pero al final eran sus estudiantes y se sentía orgullosa de los logros de las mismas- han avanzado rápidamente. Poder concentrar el aura de su magia a su alrededor es un gran paso que a muchos les cuesta al menos un mes.

Escuchar eso, las relajo y motivó a la vez. Cada una, estaba sentada en posición de loto en el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol, y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su energía las aplastaba, las comprimía, las envolvía. Era difícil de controlar, no lo iban a negar, y más aún de mantener, así que requería de toda su concentración y esfuerzo.

-Ahora- suspiró. Sabía que sería duro y que Clef estaba viéndola con esa mirada amenazadora- necesito que me digan exactamente qué sienten y en base a eso, será el siguiente paso.

-Siento que me aplasta- susurró Anaís con esfuerzo. Su voz prendía de un hilo y sus mejillas, brazos y cuerpo en general, lo demostraba, pareciendo ligeramente jalados hacia dentro.

-Me quema- expulsó como pudo. En la piel de la pelirroja comenzaban a formarse ligeras quemaduras, lo suficientemente pequeñas para no ser graves pero sí que tardarían en irse.

-No… respiró- inhaló fuertemente, pero al momento tosió. Sabía que no podía morir, es decir, que ilógico seria. Estaba en tierra, rodeada de oxígeno. ¿Entonces cómo es que se estaba ahogando?

-Escúchenme bien- tomó aire- voy a envolverlas en un campo de magia que va anular los efectos negativos de su magia por solo diez segundos, intenten concentrarse en lo que sienten. ¿Listas?- asintieron- ¡Ya!- de sus manos salieron rayos y estos las atravesaron por completo. Primero sucumbieron al dolor y después… nada.

Era como haber renacido. Sus cuerpos flotaban y la tranquilidad las llenaba por completo. Cómo cayendo en una suave cama de bombones, sin embargo era tan diferente para cada una.

Los diez segundos se acabaron y, al momento, el escudo mágico que las envolvía, se rompió. Lograron contener su magia unos cinco segundos más y después, también se disipó.

-Cuénteme, ¿Qué sintieron?- las alentó.

-No lo sé- se aventuró Lucy- fue como caer en una suave cama de algodón, pero había algo extraño, dentro de mí- cerró los ojos intentando rememorar la sensación- sentía como si una copa…. Una copa de oro se llenaba de vida. Desbordaba fuego y… y de ese fuego nacía la forma de un león- completó. Alanís la miraba impresionada. ¿Que demonios significa eso? Miró a Guruclef en busca de respuestas pero estaba igual que ella.

-Sigan- las alentó, después investigaría.

-Yo también sentí eso de caer en una suave cama, pero- frunció el ceño ligeramente y puso una mano sobre su mentón- sentí como de mi interior algo salía- cerró los ojos, tenía que recordarlo- era un anillo plateado. Brillaba mucho y estaba suspendido en el aire… en un remolino y ese remolino tenía la forma de… de un gran ave.

Ambos magos estaban anodados, pero lo disimulaban perfecto. Miraron a Marina incitandola a que dijera lo que vio.

-Yo también caí en esa cama de bombones o, bueno, al menos sentí- sonrió nerviosa y cerró sus ojos, para calmarse y recordar- primero sentí que estaba meciéndome en agua, flotando en ella y después un dolor me atravesó por completo, desde adentro hacia fuera y lo ví… era una espada, brillaba mucho y estaba suspendida frente a mí, sobre un gran mar de fuentes oscuras, de ese mar parecía ascender algo… -frunció el ceño intentando recordar- parecía un gran dragón.

Sí, definitivamente ese recuerdo no lo dejaría en paz.

-Tengo que saber que significa todo eso.


	5. Fase 1: Start

Hola! Quiero pedirles una disculpa, ayer no se que paso jaja, y subí algo que no era como el cap 5, pero este ya es el bueno.

Por cierto! El cap pasado, el anillo, la espada y la copa, como muchos ya habrán intuido, representan las virtudes del pilar, en vista de que aún no diré exactamente qué virtud representa cada cosa, pensé que ustedes podrían irlas adivinando, en los comentarios pongan que creen que representa cada objeto y quién responda lo que tengo en mente para cada uno... eh :v. ¿Con qué puedo sobornarlos para que lo hagan? Jajaja. ¡Ya se! **Quién responda correctamente, se ganará un one shot de la pareja que quiera. **

En negritas para los que les da flojera leer, eso les llame la atención. Otra cosa, si no he leído o visto la serie, libro, anime, manga, caricatura, película, etc, de lo que el ganador quiere el one shot, lo aclarare y tendrán que esperar a que lo vea y así pueda hacerlo. Sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten!

Bueno, una última cosa, ahora sí. Yo no suelo ser constante, la verdad es que luego entre la uni, mi "negocio" (vendo chicharrones en la escuela :v) y mi flojera se me va el tiempo, pero este fic es una especie de reto para mí, dado que yo no suelo escribir en tercera persona, por tanto, intentaré ser más constante, so…. Si el tiempo me da **Publicaré cada viernes o sábado. **Ya sea uno o dos caps, pero, se los prometo, seré constante lo más posible.

**Fase 1: Start. **

La tarde cayó con calma, bañando todo de un potente color naranja que quemaba al verlo y sentirlo. Después de haber dicho todo lo que sintieron en la clase de Alanís, está les recomendó descansar a la par que se ponía a cuchichear unas cosas con Guruclef, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando? Sin ánimos de pensar, decidieron hacer caso y marcharon al comedor, su estómago les suplicaba alimento y cuando la cocinera vio en sus muñecas un "5", extendió un menú variado y comieron hasta saciarse.

-Es hora de nuestra última clase- se levantó del comedor. Había chicas de cursos mayores a su alrededor mirandolas con curiosidad.

_Que rápido se esparcen los chismes aquí dentro. _

-Presea- sonrió de lado. La fuerza de esa mujer le agradaba y, al ser su última clase, después podría quedarse a entrenar con ella.

-¿Que clase es?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Construcción y manejo de armas.

-Suena adecuado para una armera.

Así, se pusieron en marcha y llegaron poco antes de que cayera el anochecer a donde Presea estaba esperándolas. Ella las vio con esa mirada afilada que siempre traía, y sonrió un poco al ver al fin completas a las conocidas "novatas prodigio".

-Siéntense- les dijo e hizo un ademán a una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas. Sobre esta había varios tipos de armas, todas relucientes y en buen estado, no como las que solían darles- Mi nombre es Presea y, a partir de hoy seré su maestra en armas. En una batalla es importante que el objeto con el cual se defienden este en buen estado y sea adecuado para cada una de ustedes. Tengo entendido que las tres ya tienen arma predilecta, ¿No?- asintieron- eso lo hará más fácil.

Se levantó de un salto y cerró los ojos, de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura entre naranja y miel y las armas sobre la mesa se elevaron.

-Mi poder es "Construcción", puedo moldear la forma, nivel de resistencia, poder y magia en cada arma- a la par que decía eso, todas las armas comenzaban a cambiar de forma y tamaño aleatoriamente- sin embargo, para que un arma sea auténticamente de alguien, es necesaria que esa persona- abrió los ojos y las miró- que ustedes aprendan a moldear la magia que depositaran en su arma y consigan el material- todas las armas cayeron con su forma original.

-¿Conseguir un material?- inquirió Anaís- ¿Donde?

-Hay un lugar llamado "La fuente de la eternidad", si siguen el camino que las llevo a "El bosque del silencio", avanzarán un poco más y la verán a lo lejos. Una vez ahí, deben entrar y conseguir un material llamado "Escudo"- sonrió al ver sus caras de sorpresa- este material avanza junto con ustedes, dependiendo su habilidad es lo mucho que avanzará y lo fuerte que se hará.

-¿Tenemos que ir ahora?

-No, está clase será solo teórica. Tengo que entregarles un permiso que darán a todos sus profesores a lo largo de la semana- extendió un papel para cada una- en donde indica que irán a buscar el material "Escudo". Es una búsqueda larga y peligrosa, muchas han muerto, pero estoy segura de que les irá bien. Por algo han llegado al nivel cinco en tan poco tiempo.

El sueño las inundó por completo una vez llegaron a su residencia. La clase teórica resultó entretenida pero aletargó sus cuerpos y el sueño comenzó a mermar. Marina quiso quedarse a entrenar, pero en el momento en que la gema color ámbar naranjo en la mano de Presea brillo con un sutil destello azul, está sonrió con ilusión y les dijo que Guruclef la necesitaba. Eso le generó una cierta punzada de malestar a la ojiazul, pero se la trago. ¿Qué justificación había en ello?

-Estoy agotada- suspiró una vez llegaron, sin embargo, al pasar a la cocina se toparon con dos chicas de piel morena.

-¡Hola!- saludo una con una sonrisa llena de luz- Justo hoy nos mudamos. Espero nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es…

-¡Chsst!- su gemela tapo su boca y la miró severamente- no reveles información confidencial.

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió jovialmente- la chica gruñona es Tata y yo soy Tatra- sonrió y extendió su mano- encantada de conocerlas.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la pelirroja- yo soy Lucy. Anaís- la susodicha ofreció una reverencia- y Marina- la ojiazul sonrió con cierto toque de desconfianza.

-Encantada- miro a su hermana, que seguía con los brazos cruzados- ¡Tata! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

-Mucho gusto- siseo aún desconfiada.

-Esperen- hizo una seña con su manos y lanzó un grito- ¡Aska!- las miro- Aska es otra integrante de nuestro equipo. Es tan pequeña.

-¡No soy pequeña!- una chica de piel blanca y rasgos orientales bajo con gracia de las escaleras- ¡Oh!- comenzó a reír como toda una oujo-sama- así que son el equipo Mashin- sonrió- yo soy Aska. Encantada.

-Hola- sonrió- mi nombre es Anaís.

-¡Yo soy Lucy!- exclamó feliz y con ternura. La chica frente a ellas no tendría más de doce años.

-Marina- tercio.

La pequeña de chongos negros, las miro unos segundos y detuvo su vista en la castaña, había algo en ella que le daba la impresión de haberla visto antes, no, más bien, de haberla conocido antes.

-En fin- suspiró- mañana será un largo día. Iremos a dormir- sin esperar que algo más se dijera, paso ondeando su larga cabellera azul y subió a su habitación.

-Con permiso. Descansen- dio una ligera reverencia y tomó a Lucy por la muñeca a la par que subían. La chica de fuego las miró con una sonrisa tanto en los labios como en la boca y subieron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la casa.

Al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol estaban dirigiéndose al encuentro con París, al parecer, sin importar que tanto avanzarán de nivel, él es uno de los maestros permanentes.

-Buenos días, equipo Mashin- las saludó alegremente. Sus ojos color oro brillaron particularmente al toparse con la mirada afilada de cierta castaña.

-Buenos días- respondió formal- Presea dijo que debemos entregarle esto- extendió un papelito color ocre y él lo tomó, procurando rozar los dedos de la ojiverde.

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió al momento de leerlo- bien, las clases de esta semana serán más movidas para compensar el tiempo que faltarán.

Las tres chicas asintieron y fueron a tomar un arma de la mesa donde solían estar, pero el moreno las detuvo.

-No, el día de hoy será algo más sencillo. Anaís- la llamó. Esta lo miró extrañado- ¿Qué como sé tu nombre?- tomó su mano al momento en que está dio el primer paso- me lo dijo Clef- le guiño un ojo y ella lo miró aturdida, dando un paso hacía atrás. Por dentro, Paris estaba que se derretía de ternura- tu pelearas contra mi. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y- miró a Marina y Lucy- ustedes pelearán contra una criatura, una vez la derroten, harán relevos. ¿Entendido?

Asintieron una sola vez y la clase dio comienzo. La ojiverde miraba con duda a su profesor. Había algo en esa sonrisa que la descolocaba: era para ella. No, no es que quisiera sonar pretenciosa o algo peor, pero siempre fue sumamente observadora y notaba como su sonrisa parecía brillar al mirarla. ¿Algo sabría que ella no? ¿Le divertiría su presencia? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Presea- los ecos del ayer aún retumbaban en su cabeza- algo inusual pasó con el equipo Mashin.

-¿Qué?- respondió seca, seria, preocupada.

El peliblanco le relató todo con lujo de detalles y ella lo captó al momento. Necesitaban _su _ayuda.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Sé que prometimos no sacar el tema a la luz-suspiro- pero es necesario, necesitamos la información de ese lugar.

-Bien- asintió- pero tendré que estar lejos al menos dos semanas. ¿Quién se encargará de mis clases?

-Yo- la miro a los ojos, transmitiendo la seriedad del asunto- solo dime tus horarios y me acoplare a ellos.

-Toma- le extendió una hoja color ocre doblada en cuatro- justo ahora me estoy encargando solo de cinco equipos. Casi todos son de cursos superiores, no te darán mucho problema.

-Bien- su respiración se detuvo al leer "Equipo Mashin". ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo dejo ir ese detalle? Trago cualquier rastro de emoción y se levantó de su escritorio- mandaré un mensaje a un integrante de cada equipo para informar del cambio. ¿Al menos una tiene los pases?

-Sí- sonrió satisfecha. Sus alumnas siempre eran de las mejores. Que no tuvieran un pase para entrenar en la noche sería un insulto.

-Bien- tomó aire- puedes retirarte.

-Clef- lo llamó antes de marcharse.

-¿Si?- la miró.

-Cuida más tu salud- sonrió como un sol, pero con esos ojos llenos de duda y miedo, y salió.

Su salud… tomó aire y vio las pastillas e infusiones que Caldina había estado preparandole para poder dormir. Las suyas ya no eran suficientes para reprimir esos sueños, ahora debía recurrir a la magia de alguien más.

Era de noche ya. Lucy se encontraba recostada en su cama en posición de ovillo, intentando tragar las lágrimas que había estado tragando desde que llegó. No podía dejarse vencer, no ella, sin embargo, había ocasiones en que el dolor la superaba y, esta vez, no podía frenarlo. Con sumo silencio, tapándose la boca y enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas magulladas, comenzó a sollozar, expulsando toda aquella debilidad que la aferrara al pasado.

Pasado… Familia… Hermanos… Mascota… ¡Hikari!

Sollozó con fuerza al recordar a su amada mascota, su amigo incondicional, su compañero de juegos y travesuras, con quien creció y jugó por más de una década. El dolor quemaba y quemaba mucho,como el fuego que la envuelve, como el fuego que la motiva, avanzando sigilosamente a través de los pasillos de la gran casona. Escucho algunos llantos y algunos ronquidos llenos de cansancio y desesperación. Tragó pesado y salió, procurando no hacer ruido. Necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba pensar claramente, necesitaba sentirse ella.

Salió solo al patio de la casa. Podía ser temeraria pero no quería corroborar la veracidad de las leyendas. Se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó a hacer contacto con su magia. La opresión que sentía en su cuerpo no se comparaba con la opresión que sentía en su corazón al recordar a su familia. El dolor seguía comiendola y lágrimas ardientes corrían rápida y abundantemente por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Fle…- una frase comenzó a arremolinarse en sus labios, en su boca, en su lengua, en su cabeza. Todo su ser le pedía completarla- Flecha…- susurraba como un secreto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al sentir la mirada de alguien y su cuerpo reacciono solo, fruto del entrenamiento diario en el dojo, en una posición de combate hacía el desconocido. Las palabras salieron solas, como si se las hubieran arrancado desde el fondo del alma- ¡Flecha de fuego!- expulsó y una gran llamarada salió de su mano derecha, impactando directamente ante el observador misterioso.

Escuchó un corte de espada y se sorprendió al verse capaz de expulsar magia, pero lo dejó en segundo plano cuando se percató de que el observador no era "algo" sino "alguien"

-¡No!- jadeo y de un salto estaba del otro lado de la cerca, socorriendo a la persona que fue víctima de su cúmulo de emociones- Lo siento mucho- sus grandes y brillantes orbes rubíes lo miraron atentamente y en el momento en que la mirada oscura de aquel hombre se posó en ella, un escalofrío la tironeo por completo, obligandola a caer de rodillas justo frente a él.

-¿Estas bien?- el hombre la tomó delicadamente de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún extrañada de su reacción- esa magia que utilizaste- la miró de pies a cabeza- ¿eres parte del equipo Mashin?

-Si. Soy Lucy- sonrió como un sol y le extendió la mano. El pelinegro la miró con cierta duda, pero cedió ante la simplicidad de la niña frente a él.

-Lantis- al sentir rozar su mano con la guerrera del fuego, un ardor increíble lo azotó por dentro, fuego colándose por todo su ser, pero, más que molestarlo lo hizo verla con respeto y admiración. Con solo tomar su mano ella rompió sus barreras mágicas y sin siquiera saberlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y eso bien lo sabían, pero había algo adictivo en sentir la piel de alguien más.

-Eres muy joven para estar aquí- susurro más para sí y fue entonces que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomando la mano de una niña que apenas conoció. La soltó con brusquedad y miedo. Lucy lo miró con duda y, por dentro, sintió una gran decepción.

-Tengo catorce. No soy tan pequeña.

-¿Catorce?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Lo sé- suspiró y sonrió con ciertas nostalgia- todos dicen que me veo más pequeña- miró hacía el horizonte, calculaba que en una o dos horas amanecería y ella no había dormido casi nada- debo irme.

-Esa magia tuya- la frenó- es muy buena. Tienes que potenciarla más- la pelirroja lo miró expectante- ven al campo de entrenamientos #20 cuando el sol se ponga- no la dejo hablar, ni siquiera reaccionar porque ya estaba montándose en un majestuoso caballo que apareció de la nada- y te ayudare a dominar tu magia.

Lucy lo miró marchar y entró rápidamente a la casona, forzandose a dormir el poco tiempo que le quedaba y comenzando a maquinar una pequeña mentira que la excusara de la clase de Paris esta mañana. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la espadachina del agua se estaba librando una dura batalla contra… ¿un sueño? No lo entendía, el mar de sensaciones que la llenaba era absurdo y la cantidad de poder que tenía sobre él la hacía enloquecer. Lo sabía y lo sabía muy bien: no solo ella era consciente de esos sueños.

_-Guruclef-susurro suplicante esa noche en que supo la verdad._

_-¿Sí?-preguntó en medio de jadeos. Tomó con fuerza las caderas de la peliazul y la movió aún con más fuerza._

_-Lo sabes- lo miró con una sonrisita lasciva. Dentro de ese extraño mundo de sueños, una nueva ella se despertaba- sabes que realmente estoy aquí, ¿no?- lanzó un gemido y después reprimió el resto mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, en un intento de que la consciencia volviera a ella- sabes que ambos soñamos esto._

_-Lo sé- con uso de su magia pronto cambiaron papeles y ahora era él quien estaba encima de ella, eso la sobresaltó pero al momento el calló sus futuras quejas con un beso. Sabía que solo era un sueño, que las sensaciones en la realidad serían diferentes, sin embargo, saborear el hecho de que ella estaba consciente de los sueños y de los hechos dentro del mismo, lo llenaba de un gozo sin igual._

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo se disfrutaron como cada noche hacían desde que ella llegó a ese lugar. Seguían chocando y reventando entre sí las miles de preguntas que se querían hacer. ¿Por qué demonios ambos soñaban eso? ¿Por qué eran conscientes de lo mismo? Si ambos lo sabían, entonces, ¿por qué no hacían lo posible para interactuar? ¿Por qué se evitaban? ¿Qué es lo que los detenía? y, más importa, ¿harían lo mismo una vez estuvieran cerca el uno del otro? Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué lo harían? No había razón lógica, sin embargo, para estos sueños tampoco lo había.

El miedo y la duda la invadió cuando, después de esa noche, dejó de soñar con él. Fueron solo unos días en los que se sintió débil y extraña. ¿Por qué tenía esa insana necesidad de estar con él, aunque fuera por sueños? Le aterraba. Le asustaba extrañarlo, no solo lo que hacían, no, sus ojos, su voz, lo suave de su cabello. ¿Sería así de exquisito besarle en la realidad? ¿Sus manos sabrían tomarla con esa suavidad y firmeza a la vez? No fue hasta la noche del día de ayer que supo acerca de él. Envio un mensaje a través de su pase de salidas nocturnas. Su corazón se aceleró al ver brillar su gema de un azul muy diferente al de ella, más suave, más propio, más de él. Posteriormente se escuchó su voz "Presea no podrá hacerse cargo de ustedes durante dos semanas, yo la sustituire durante ese tiempo". La noticia le asustó y alegro. Por una parte, estaría más con él, por otra… ¡estaría más con él! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? no podría contenerse.

Se levantó sobresaltada y sudando, con el corazón terriblemente agitado y todo el cuerpo caliente, como cada que se levantaba después de soñar con él. Como ese día. Un día después del mensaje. Ambos se vieron donde siempre, en ese extraño cuarto blanco que contenía una sola cama de un pulcro blanco también. Él estaba ahí sentado, esperándola. La miró con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Recibiste mi mensaje- sentenció. Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado.

-Solo tendrás unas pocas conmi… con nosotras- corrigió sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban- la semana que viene iremos a "la fuente de la eternidad"

-¿Escudo?- interrogó, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella y mirándola suplicante, pero ella no cedió. Sabía que no estaba en su derecho enojarse, pero estar esperando sola en ese cuarto por días no era nada agradable.

-Sí- apartó la mano.

-¿Marina?

-Estuve soñando con este cuarto- se sereno, no quería ceder y ser la misma niña impulsiva de siempre, debía controlarse- sola- lo miró fuerte y cerró los ojos. Con un gesto vago señaló una esquina de la habitación- estuve experimentando. Pensé en que sería lindo añadir flores pero- suspiro- se marchitan después de un día. Intente con más cosas. Nada puede prevalecer en este cuarto durante mucho tiempo, solo lo que ya estaba y… nosotros.

Clef se mantuvo en silencio, reflexionando. El hecho de que estuviera sola en esa habitación no le agradaba. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de los dos podía soñar otra cosa? Gracias a la magia de Caldina, pudo bloquear sus sueños, pero al parecer, eso no importaba para ella. ¿Acaso estaban condenados? Un suspiro amargo por parte de la chica del agua lo plantó de nuevo en la tierra. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Estuvo sola, debió dolerle, quería consolarla, pero no sabía como.

-No tenía idea- comenzó con seriedad, pero al ver su mirada deshecha decidió ser más cálido-no tenía idea de que estuviste aquí. ¿No soñaste nada más?

-No- tomó su mano con fuerza- ¿estamos condenados a no soñar con otra cosa que no sea esto? ¡¿Qué demonios es?!- estalló- no me molesta- se ruborizo- es decir, sí, bueno, no… ¡Ah!

-Marina- tomo su mejilla con suavidad- entiendo.

-No podemos soñar esto para siempre- bufó cansada, por dentro una vocecita traviesa le decía que eran sueños increíbles, pero su voz racional le decía que no tenía sentido.

-Estoy investigando qué es esto. Jamás había escuchado de algo igual, también hay que considerar nuestra reacción física al vernos. Esos repentinos desvanecimientos, mareos o que las acciones que van dirigidas específicamente al otro pasan desapercibidas para los demás- ella supo a que se refirió y lanzó una suave risa nerviosa.

-Clef- repentinamente se puso seria- si yo muero, ¿tú seguirás soñando con esto?- la sola ideo lo mareó. ¿Marina muerta? No lo permitiría.

-No morirás.

-Seamos realistas, Clef. Sabes bien donde estoy, en cualquier momento puedo morir, ya estuve cerca de hacerlo dos veces- rememoro su pelea de la primer semana y la misión en "El bosque del silencio"

-No lo permitiré- suspiro- dentro de seis meses- Fase 1: difundir la información sin que nadie lo sepa- derrocaremos a Debonair, aboliremos Céfiro y el sistema del pilar de una vez por todas. Ya no puede haber más muertes sin sentido.

Marina lo miró con una sonrisa y al momento de ver sus labios curvarse, no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo en el proceso. Las manos de Clef la recorrían por completo y su lado más salvaje comenzaba a despertar. Aún no sabían qué rayos era eso, pero, mientras no lo supieran ,iban a disfrutarlo.

-Que extraño que Lucy falte- al salir el sol, la guerrera del agua y la guerra del aire, estaban camino a su clase diaria con Paris.

-Sí-suspiró- incluso Lucy se cansa, se merece descansar.

-Solo espero que esto no traiga repercusiones.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales y cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamientos #13 (porque siempre cambiaban de lugar las clases. Horarios hechos con magia, un absoluto dolor de cabeza) vieron al peliverde con un chico alto y terriblemente familiar.

-¡Chicas!- la saludó alegremente- ¿Y Lucy?

-Hoy se sentía mal- dijo seria, evitando cualquier contacto visual. Sentía miedo de caer ante su profesor. Era guapo, sí, inteligente, creativo, divertido, increíble y tentadoramente, joven, pero no podía solo caer ante unas sonrisitas coquetas y unos ojos de sol.

-Ya veo- suspiro- espero se sienta mejor para su segunda clase. El día de hoy, está Ascot con nosotros, como saben, ambos somos maestros permanentes- ambas chicas asintieron- le pedí que viniera para que las viera combatir contra una criatura y así se orientará en su modo de hacerlas combatir contra criaturas mágicas, pero en vista de que el equipo está incompleto, no podremos avanzar mucho- ambas se miraron, sabían que no sería tan fácil- pero eso, hoy será una clase teórica, así que tomen asiento.

Tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol. El moreno no dudó en sentarse a lado de Anais, Marina se sentó al otro lado y Ascot quedó en medio de ambos espadachines. Ambos se miraron de reojo. Guruclef les había dado autorización de comentarle al equipo Mashin, esperaban hacerlo cuando estuvieran todas, pero no podían esperar.

-Antes de la clase teórica- Ascot tomó la palabra- tenemos que decirles algo importante.

Con suma cautela les contaron todo acerca de la rebelión y lo que planeaban hacer. Anaís se mostró entusiasmada y prometió guardar el secreto, Marina sonrió con suficiencia, al saber que fue la primera en saberlo y nada más ni nada menos que de quien orquestó todo. Las hicieron prometer no decírselo a nadie más y así, el primer granito de la abolición del sistema pilar dio comienzo.

**Fase 1: start.**


	6. De Ying

De Ying

Si había algo que desesperara a Tata es que sus compañeras se movieran más rápido queella. ¿Qué acaso no valoraban todo el empeño que ponía? Su hermana era más fuerte y astuta, Aska era más centrada y brutal, pero… ¿Ella? Ella solo era la chica mandona delgrupo, sin embargo, el verdadero líder en las sombras era Tatra y Aska lo sabía, por eso aún la respetaba, todo por Tatra.

\- ¡Ah!- exclamó al momento en que su puño impactó contra un grueso árbol.

Era la hora de la comida. La morena comió con tal rapidez y sin decir palabra fue a un campo de entrenamientos, no podía dejar que su equipo siguiera retrasandose por ella.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que su cabeza tuviera precio por tardar.

Más golpes y patadas daba al pobre tronco que eligió como víctima. Más sangre caía de sus puños ya magullados, pero no le importaba, ya después iría con Caldina, ahora lo importante era entrenar, sacar ese potencial que sabía que tenía.

\- Felicidades Tatra y Aska- las había felicitado el castaño cuando lograron expulsar unpoco de su magia. Tan solo una bruma- oh Tata- sonrió con incomodidad- lo lograráspronto también, no te desanimes, suele ser difícil al comienzo.

Las miradas que recibió por parte de su equipo solo la habían hecho enfurecer. Su hermanala miraba con lastima, con preocupación, mientras que la chica de chonguitos la miraba consuperioridad y con cuidado, advirtiendo un mensaje entre sus pupilas negras como lanoche: No nos retrases.

El último golpe que dio, término con su fuerza. Sus nudillos lanzaron un gran "crack" y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que se los había roto. Comenzó a llorar, más que por dolor, por desesperación y cayó sobre sus rodillas. No podía seguir así.

\- _Tata_…

\- ¿Eh?- volteó a todas direcciones, pero nada había.

\- _Tata_…

La voz seguía ahí. Se levantó de golpe y colocó en posición de defensa. Una sensación de extraña calidez la invadió y pudo ver por unos segundos, lo que ella pudo vislumbrar cómo

el hombre perfecto, el hombre de sus sueños. Después de eso, cayó desmayada.

Lucy estaba preocupada, emocionada, motivada, pero angustiada. Lantis se lo dijo y después Marina y Anaís lo confirmaron: una revolución. Era de esperarse, reconoció después de un rato.

\- Lantis- susurro involuntariamente. Su encuentro con el pelinegro la dejó estupefacta. Rememorarlo le concedía una sensación de calidez y oscuridad. Como si esa calidez fuera a tragarsela.

Imponente. Justo así era Lantis. Imponente en todo sentido. Imponente ante ella, ante todos. Con unos ojos gélidos y fríos que dejaban entrever una chispa de melancolía y ensueño. Jamás sonreía, al menos eso percibió y eso la atrajo de una manera casi inhumana a él. Lucy es fuego rebosante y Lantis es un frío hielo que quema al tocarlo. La atracción era irremediable.

\- Lucy- la llamó por tercera vez la castaña.

\- ¿Eh?- salió de su ensoñación.

\- Anaís te decía que nos apuremos. Hoy toca clase con Ráfaga en el campo de entrenamientos #7.

Asintió con energía y plantó sus pies en la tierra. Enserio, ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando?

Aturdida. Sudorosa. Llena de miedo, pero con mucha determinación. Justo así se encontraba. Miró su reflejo en el gran lago que se alzaba a sus pies y lo rompió con una patada, generando vibraciones que transformaron su silueta. Suspiró. No podía seguir así.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí- una cálida voz la tomo por sorpresa.

\- Profesor- susurro. Su mano estaba vendada y sentía que le quemaba por el intenso dolor.

\- Ven- le extendió su mano con calidez y ella, sintiéndose un pequeño conejito latomo.

Salieron de la gran enredadera de árboles y llegaron a la enfermería, donde, Caldina pegóun grito al revisar el estado de la mano de la morena. Suspiró y le pidió a Ascot que seretirará. Tata lo miró con una sonrisa ligera y el castaño asintió a su vez con una sonrisa.

Caldina le dió una infusión de plantas y aplicó un poco de su magia directamente en ella, sin miramientos. Al momento cayó dormida y se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: curar a las personas. Notifico a los profesores de la muchacha de su condición y dijo que estaría bienen un día.

\- ¿Ah?- se levantó con la cabeza más relajada y la muñeca notablemente menos adolorida- ¿Donde estoy?

\- Me alegra que hayas despertado, querida- sonrió coqueta y se acercó a ella- pareceque ya estás mejor. Deberías ir a descansar.

\- Gracias- dijo cohibida y entonces miró bien a la mujer frente a ella- Tu eres de Cizeta- sentenció.

\- Sí- sonrió con calidez al recordar su país natal.

Tata la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y se levantó, lanzó una reverencia y salió agradeciéndole. Su hermana estaría preocupada a más no poder y Aska querría matarla. Laque se le iba a armar. Suspiró. Mejor esperar un poco.

\- Equipo Mashin- las saludo al llegar- me alegra saber que son puntuales- sonrió ligeramente y las impulsó a acercarse.

Las chicas lo miraron con una sonrisa. Había algo en la esencia de ese hombre que las hacía confiar en él. Ráfaga las miró fijamente y noto el extraño guante en la mano de la peliazul. Esto lo desconcertó, pero alegró al mismo tiempo.

\- Presea, ¿Verdad?- susurró al momento en que señaló el guante.

\- Sí- miró su mano por instinto- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- París me dió un informe de ustedes. Mi clase y la de él van de la mano- la castaña sintió como un escalofrío la recorría entera cuando escuchó el nombre del peliverde. Suspiró. No tenía tiempo para dramas tontos.

\- ¿Porqué?- preguntó con entusiasmo la pelirroja.

\- Tengo entendido que, en ocasiones, combaten entre ustedes, contra él o contra criaturas, ¿No?- asintieron- y, por lo general, cuando es entre ustedes es cuerpo a cuerpo- asintieron de vuelta- en mi clase, los combates serán pan de todos los días, con excepción de que, se complementarán con la clase de Presea y harán uso de sus armas.

\- ¡Cierto!- susurró la castaña- Profesor- lo llamó y le extendió un papel de color ocre.

\- Ya veo- dijo después de leerlo- entonces no hay que perder el tiempo. Kongqi- la llamo pero negó al momento con la cabeza- ¿Como prefieren que las llame? ¿Por sus nombres normales?- las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa- bien. Anaís- la llamócon más seguridad- tengo entendido que eres la única que usa arco.

\- Cierto- corroboró.

\- Es indispensable que también sepas manejar la espada y, Lucy, Marina- las aludidas lo miraron- lo ideal sería también que manejen otro tipo de arma. Sin embargo, Presea es quien debe encargarse de que practiquen con otra arma, así que por el día de hoy, les permitiré utilizar el arma de su preferencia.

Apenas pronunció eso, una mesa llena de armas apareció a unos cuantos metros de ellas, con espadas relucientes y arcos en un estado increíble.

\- Cortesía de Presea- aclaró ante la sonrisa de las chicas- parece que hay una de sus

consentidas en el equipo- Marina al momento supo que se refería a ella. Se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con una sonrisa. Al principio esa mujer le parecía odiosa, pero cada vez le tomaba más aprecio- tomen un arma y acérquese.

Sin vacilar, cada una tomó un arma de su preferencia. Ráfaga las miró atentamente. Las armas representan un espacio de la personalidad de cada persona, así lo aprendió con los

años, con solo ver qué tomaron podía deducir algo de ellas.

La espada de Lucy era mediana, perfecta para su tamaño, con una empuñadura tosca y una hoja ligeramente más gruesa que el resto. Sonrió con astucia, así que la pequeña era la líder. Una buena líder, muy fuerte e intrépida, valiente y astuta, pero con debilidad ante suspropios sentimientos.

Miró a la peli azul a su lado. Su espada era fina, elegante. Una empuñadura sencilla pero llamativa, la hoja larga y ligeramente más delgada que el resto: similar a una katana. La miró atentamente, una chica vanidosa pero cálida, fuerte, valiente, elegante hasta en su caminar y sin miedo al futuro pero sí con miedo a fallar.

Después, miró a la castaña. La manera en que se colocó el arco y el tiempo que tomó en elegirlo, lo captó al momento. Era un arco elegante y sencillo, con lo necesario y con unos detalles verdes muy finos. La chica era metódica, analítica, inteligente y persuasiva. Sin duda alguna la que mantenía la paz y el orden dentro del equipo, pero ese mismo orden en ocasiones la asfixiaba.

\- Vaya equipo- susurro con una sonrisita y las llamó con una mano. Sabía que eranuna mezcla interesante y que esa misma salpicadura de características las haría llegar muy lejos, pero, si no encontraban un equilibrio entre sus personalidades terminarían matándose. Alejo esos pensamientos, ya había pasado un mes desdeque llegaron y no lo habían hecho.

Las chicas se acercaron entusiasmadas y Ráfaga prosiguió a guiarlas. Primero mediría su fuerza y habilidad, así que, por un simple "piedra, papel o tijera", se decidió que Anaís sería la primera en enfrentarlo.

\- En la batalla- les dijo antes de comenzar- saber actuar lo más rápido posible es la clave. A veces no importa que tan fuerte o astuto seas, si no la manera en que temueves. Los ataques a larga distancia son una buena estrategia, pero siempre en complemento con ataques a corta o mediana distancia. Por lo que veo, un arco y dos espadas son buenos, sin embargo, no siempre estarán en compañía de losdemás integrantes de su equipo.

Jadeaba cansada y su cabeza comenzaba a pesarle. ¿Hace cuánto que no iba a verla? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sabía exactamente. La última vez que se vieron no terminó nada bien. Ambas terminaron con dos costillas rotas y moretones por todo el cuerpo. No comprendía su reacción y al parecer su contraparte tampoco comprendería la suya. Eran como dos gotas de agua, sin embargo, lo sabían bien. Podían verse como dos gotas de agua, pero en realidad una de las dos era aceite.

\- Hey, Clef- lo saludo el moreno.

\- París- dejó a un lado los documentos que estaba firmando y lo miró- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es la elemental de tierra- suspiro- de nuevo se quedó sin equipo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de su asiento. Había muy pocas cosas que lo hacían perder la paciencia y ese tema era una de esas cosas.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?- lo miró atentamente. Ya era la tercera vez que la chica se quedaba sin equipo y no era algo de lo cual sorprenderse. Su fuerza erabrutal y su equipo no podía seguirle el ritmo. Los profesores le exigían más a sus

compañeras, pero tantos entrenamientos tortuosos terminaban por, para decirlo de manera más amable, dejarlas fuera de combate.

\- ¿No hay nadie a quien le falte equipo?

-Aunque lo hubiera, no podemos seguir arriesgando más chicas- dijo con tal seriedadque Clef no tuvo más alternativa que asentir. Era la verdad, no podían seguirarriesgando a más chicas. Ya no.

\- Pero algo deberemos hacer con ella- se sobo la cien con ambas manos y le dió un sorbo a la taza de té, ya frío, que estaba en su escritorio.

-Tengo una idea-propuso con una sonrisa gatuna. Clef lo miró para que continuara- mándala con elequipo Mashin.

\- No es posible. Ella es del séptimo curso y el equipo Mashin apenas del primer curso.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero míralo por esta parte. Reunir a las cuatro elementales traerá unefecto positivo para ellas. El equipo Mashin podría desarrollar sus poderes a unavelocidad más rápida y ella aprendería acerca del trabajo en equipo. Si vemos que comienza a ser peligroso para las novatas, entonces la retiraremos de ellas, más aún, será durante unos meses. Solo piénsalo Clef.

\- Esos argumentos no suenan del todo tuyos- sonrió de medio lado- ¿Hablaste deesto con Lantis?

\- Siempre tan perceptivo- rascó su mejilla con nerviosismo- ¿Qué opinas?

\- De acuerdo- dió un golpe con su bastón y, sin que nadie lo notará, la casona ahora tenía 31 habitaciones- notificales del cambio a todas.

La noche cayó con calma. Ambos equipos residentes de la gran casona se dirigían a casa.

Por una parte, Aska, Tata y Tatra iban envueltas en un aura tensa. La pequeña asiática estaba molesta y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. ¡Tendrían una misión en su día libre! ¡De verdad! Y todo por culpa de Tata.

Por otra parte, Marina, Lucy y Anaís iban agotadas. La clase con Ráfaga las había agotado a un nivel que desconocían y, comprobaron que las apariencias engañan. Bajo ese porteamable y cálido, se encontraba un verdadero general, estricto y hasta cierto punto sádico,sin embargo, no podían odiarlo, al finalizar les entregó un pequeño dulce que les permitióllegar a casa y las llenó de calidez.

Ambos equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo, saludandose con un simple asentimiento. Las dosmorenas se sentaron lado a lado en la cocina mientras devoraban una jarra de agua cadauna. La pequeña de chonguitos le daba una gran mordida a una manzana mientrascaminaba a la sala para sentarse.

Anaís lavaba su cara en el baño próximo a la cocina, Marina imitando a la asiática, tomó una manzana y la siguió a la sala y Lucy, solo estaba desparramada sobre una silla, intentando recuperar el aire mientras se abanicaba con una de sus manos. Todo en relativa calma, hasta que…

\- ¡¡AAAAAHHH!!- un potente grito proveniente de la más pequeña, las alertó a todas ycomo un rayo, llegaron a la sala.

Frente a ellas, en un sillón había una chica mirándolas con una sonrisa dulce. Ambas manos eran de metal y uno de sus pies también lo era. Su corto cabello grisáceo caíaligeramente en su rostro, apenas siendo sostenido por una banda de un verde oscuro.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tu?!- expulsó la peliazul, robándole las palabras de la boca a lapequeña.

\- En unos segundos lo sabrán- y dicho eso, del guante de Marina un destello verde alegre salió junto con una voz que logró erizar a la castaña.

\- ¡_Hola_!- saludó jovialmente- _a_ _partir del día de hoy. De Ying_\- la aludida levantó uno de sus brazos metálicos- _será adherida al equipo Mashin por tiempo indefinido - _La gema dejó de brillar y las chicas miraron a la chica esperando explicaciones.

\- Pregunten- se encogió de hombros y las miró aún sin quitar esa sonrisita, ya se de gracia por lo insólito de la situación o por la cara tan graciosa de las chicas frente a ella.

\- Tú eres esa chica que me detuvo- se acercó a ella- cuando Marina estaba peleandocon una chica de un curso mayor.

\- Si- la miró fijamente- ahora te recuerdo. Me alegra volver a verte- la sonrisa tan sincera de la chica frente a ella la descolocó y la hizo sonrojar un poco.

\- Repito- tomo a Lucy por los hombros y la alejó- ¿Quién eres?

\- De Ying, pero- hizo un gesto vago con sus manos- es una tontería eso de losnombres clave. Díganme Águila.


	7. De noche

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa. El capitulo 6 quedo todo raro, estuve intentando modificarlo y anduve como una hora para que quedara pero nada :'c y al final me harte. Espero sea entendible.

En otras cosas, aún sigue abierto que manden lo que creen que representan la copa, la espada y el anillo. ¡Anímense!

Ahora si, sin más, los dejo con el cap. Y si, ya se que dije que publicaría viernes o sabado, pero este es en compensación por el que no publique la semana pasada

**De noche...**

Desenfundo su espada y salió a practicar a mitad de la noche. Las pequeñas, como ella las llamó en su interior, ya estaban dormidas o al menos eso parecía, así que aprovecho para salir un rato a despejarse.

La luna brillaba con fuerza, como riéndose de ella. Águila la miró con una sonrisa distante. Mirar la luna la hacía pensar en su antiguo hogar, en sus hermanos y en él... Sacudió la cabeza. Ya suficiente tenía con todas las muertes que llevaba a sus espaldas, en el fondo, deseaba que algo la matara a ella, pero sabía que sería imposible.

_Al menos lo será hasta que no me arranque la magia_. Penso tristemente y miro sus brazos._Y eso es prácticamente imposible. _Rememoró cuando estos eran piel y no metal. Recordó el dolor que sintió al perderlos, pero también la gran revelación que vino después. Ella ya no podía morir. Era una especie de maldición de las de su tipo.

_\- Pensé que era una leyenda- el pelinegro la miró seriamente._

-_También__ yo- concedió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro- ya no puedo con esto- suspiró- Ya no quiero más._

_El__ hombre a su lado no dijo nada, solo dejo que se recargara en él, le paso una mano sobre los hombros, intentando apaciguar su dolor._

_Había__ mucho, quizá demasiado que se perdió cuando el pilar se corrompió y los temibles poderes de las elementales, eran parte de ese conocimiento perdido. Solo suplicaba que nadie más cargara con esa maldición._

-Ellas también estarán malditas dentro de poco- susurró para si.

Miró el brillo que la luna le daba a su espada y la guardó nuevamente en su gema. La espada nunca fue de su preferencia, pero aún no perfeccionaba su uso, así que debía practicar con la misma. Ella siempre fue más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, si tuvieran que hacerla elegir un arma, sería un látigo o quizá una pistola. Ambas le servían, pero en la búsqueda del material "Escudo" y la danza de Presea para crear su arma, este había dado un increíble, ligero y letal látigo de metal con pequeños agujeros en el mismo, los cuales, descubrió después, podía rellenar de lo que quisiera, incluso de su poder.

El relinchar tan familiar de un caballo la devolvió a la realidad, pensó en esconderse pero sería inútil. Él sabía que ella estaba ahí: siempre lo sabía.

\- Lantis- susurro como un secreto y se acercó con una sonrisa marca Águila.

\- Así que Clef de verdad lo hizo, te transfirió con las novatas.

\- Es temporal, eso dijeron, pero dudo que sea así. Déjame adivinar. ¿Ya no saben que hacer conmigo?

\- Siempre tan perceptiva- se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

\- Esas chicas también estan condenadas. ¿Me mandaron con ellas para que les ayudará a sopesar esto, o solo fue casualidad?

\- Eso ya deberías saberlo.

\- Quieren que les ayude, ¿eh?- se acercó y comenzó a acariciar amistosamente al caballo negro, el cual lanzo un relinchido de satisfacción y se dejo hacer.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando leer esa nebulosa oscuridad- No la tengo- dijo seriamente.

\- Cinco meses. Enseñales a controlar sus poderes en cinco meses.

\- Finalmente se decidieron- admitió sorprendida.

\- Esto no podía seguir así.

\- ¿Porqué no antes?

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Por una parte, Lantis no sabía que responder. _¿Porqué no antes? _Fue algo que se cuestionó durante mucho tiempo también.

\- ¿Porqué no cuándo aún podía salvarme?- dijo con aspereza en la voz y un deje de melancolía- Lantis- lo miró con seriedad- No voy a condenar a esas niñas.

\- De todos modos ya lo están. Desde el momento en que ingresaron aquí, lo estan. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellas es enseñarles a controlar su poder. Sabes bien lo que sucede si no lo hacen.

Toco su frente con resignación y sintió el frío metal. ¿Qué tanto debía seguir traicionandose? Asintió con la cabeza antes de arrepentirse y escucho las pisadas del caballo negro alejarse.

\- Venías a ver a alguien- dedujo- y sospecho que no era a mí.

El caballo siguió avanzando, ignorando el comentario de la peligris, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que era verdad lo que dijo. Ahora el dilema era, ¿a quién?

Decidió salir de la gran casona e ir a ese lugar que pocos conocían. A ese lugar que deseaba que nadie más conociera. Sus pasos ya sabían el camino sin importar donde estuviera y el guante con la gema verde oscuro en su mano la respaldaba. Obtuvo ese permiso hace un año, justo cuando estaba en el mismo nivel que las novatas. Cuan rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Una ligera llovizna la acompaño durante todo su recorrido. Miró el gran campo que se extendía bajo sus pies, con cientos, si no es que miles de cruces y nombres escritos en modestas placas de metal. Agradeció que la suave llovizna se transformará en una potente lluvia justo cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Frente a ella estaban todas sus compañeras de equipo.

\- Lo siento- susurraba- lo siento tanto. Nunca fue mi intención herirlas- dió un golpe al piso ya mojado y comenzó a llorar a gritos. Cada noche, la culpa la consumía.

Anaís estaba recostada en su cama, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero su mente estaba centrada en otros asuntos. Había tanto en lo cual pensar: dentro de dos días, tendrían su segunda misión, la siguiente semana irían a la fuente de la eternidad, el asunto de la revolución y... esos ojos coquetos que le llenaban de mariposas el estómago.

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ocasionandole un ligero dolor de cabeza. No. No. No. Y simplemente no. Se negaba a caer presa del amor en ese lugar y en ese insignificante lapso de tiempo. Se negaba pero lo sabía, iba en picada y no supo como ni cuando.

_\- Has mejorado- la felicitó una vez con una sonrisa auténtica. Marina y Lucy estaban reposando algo lejos de donde habían peleado y ella, al no poder moverse, decidió tumbarse junto a su maestro._

_\- Gracias- respondió con una sonrisita- maestro- completo._

_\- Solo dime Paris- tomó uno de sus mechones castaños y lo enrollo en su dedo. Cerro los ojos disfrutando la calidez de su alumna. Había algo en ella que lo atraía de una manera irresistible._

_\- No podría- su voz temblo un poco al final y Paris la vio sonrojarse. En ese momento le pareció la visión más hermosa, como un ángel._

_\- Hay algo que me gustaría darte- dijo al cabo de unos segundos de admirarla- pero solo puedo hacerlo si prometes que será nuestro secreto- acto seguido, le guiño un ojo seductoramente._

_Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? ¿Así de descarado? ¡Que atrevido!_

_\- ¿Qué?- ajusto su garganta, intentando darle porte a su voz._

_\- Primero prometelo._

_\- Lo prometo- susurró aún no tan convencida._

_El peliverde la miró con una sonrisa que bien podría opacar al mismo sol que caía sobre sus cabezas y sacó dos pequeñas gemas blancas con decorados rosas. Le dió una Anaís con una sonrisa y beso la mano en que la depósito._

_\- Son comunicadores, cualquier cosa que digas cerca, podré escucharla y visceversa._

_\- No puedo aceptar eso- se alejó unos centímetros de él._

_\- Es por si acaso- entonces la miro serio- en vista de los acontecimientos venideros sería lo más recomendable._

_\- ¿Porqué solo yo?- susurro por inercia. Hacía tiempo que quería saberlo. ¿Porqué solo coqueteaba con ella? ¿Porqué la ayudaba? ¿Porqué la animaba y cuidaba? ¿Porqué sonreía para ella? Había tanto englobado en esa pregunta_

_\- "¿Porqué?"- respondió divertido- ¿Porqué no?_

Suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama con un sonoro bostezo. La piedra estaba sobre su pecho. Podía verla con claridad. Solo un par de días habían pasado desde que la había adquirido, pero no se atrevía a usarla, pero esa noche...

\- ¿Paris?- susurro con miedo, como si pronunciará un secreto y, ciertamente que lo era.

Espero unos segundos. Nada.

\- ¿Paris?- intento de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo y, envalentonada, aprovecho para desahogarse.

Le diría todo lo que había querido decirlo, sin que lo escuchará realmente. Se liberaría de esos molestos sentimientos y podría volver a ser ella.

\- Paris- se aclaro la voz- si estas escuchando, di algo- confirmo una última vez y suspiro con alivio- Me gustas- expulso apenas lo formuló- es absurdo y ni siquiera entiendo porque. Tal vez la manera en que sonríes, lo cálidos y alegres que son tus ojos o...- se detuvo, escuchando su propio corazón- esa aura de paz que te envuelve- inhalo fuertemente y dejo salir el aire de forma pesada- jamás me había sentido así. Mientras más lo pienso, más razones encuentro para sentirme atraída hacía ti- bufó- es una tontería, ¿verdad?

Espero respuesta durante unos segundos pero no escucho nada. Por unos instantes, se ilusiono en escuchar la alegre voz del ojiambarino del otro lado y sintió un balde de agua fría caerle al no recibir ni siquiera un "pio". Se quitó los lentes y los dejó en su buró lista para dormir, pero conservó la gema entre sus manos. Esperanza, tal vez.

El silencio era sepulcral, sus ojos lentamente estaban cayendo rendidos por el sueño, pero algo la desconcertó.

\- _¿Anaís?- _una voz la llamó. Era su voz_. _Pensó en responder, pero estaba petrificada- _Oh, Anaís- _susurro con la voz cargada de emoción- _no es una tontería, es amor- _rió como un puberto después de dar su primer beso- _y, debo admitir que es recíproco_\- una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

¡¿Recíproco?! Era una broma, ¿verdad?

_\- Espero no haberte despertado- _su tono sonaba más soñador y encantado- _olvide explicarte esto: todos los mensajes se grabaran y, cuando toques tu piedra podras escuchar lo que dije anteriormente, así como yo lo tuyo._

Contuvo un grito. ¡Haberlo sabido antes!

\- _Descansa- _susurro dulcemente- _Anaís- _dijo su nombre con suavidad y calidez. Con amor puro y cargado.

Tomó la piedra con fuerza, comprimiendola entre su agitado corazón y pensó en hablar, en algo decir, pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra. ¿Cómo le daría la cara ahora? Dejó la gema en su buro y se hizo ovillo mientras una tierna sonrisa la envolvía. ¿Es posible sentirse tan feliz?

Lucy estaba sentada en la azotea de la casona. Miraba el horizonte con ojos adormilados. Antes de que el sol naciera, pensó en salir, aunque sea un poco, para refrescarse. Seguía en un trance, mirando la nada. Todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro, pero un particular brillo llamó su atención. Un brillo plateado que la extrajo de ese ensimismamiento.

\- Águila...- susurro al verla pasar. Pensó en bajar a saludarla, pero noto que la peligris estaba llorando. Se abstuvo.

La noche se le hizo corta y le supo amarga. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormida? ¿En qué momento apareció ante ella? Estaba recostada, mirando la inmensidad de la pintura blanca sobre su cabeza. Suspiró cansinamente y cerró los ojos. Tal vez podría dormir dentro.

\- Marina- sintió un peso a su lado y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él.

\- Clef- cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba cansada.

El silencio los absorbió y, cuando menos lo esperaban, él ya la estaba besando con pasión y ella correspondiendo con la misma intensidad. Había muchas preguntas al aire, siempre las había. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y ambos salieron del trance en que esa habitación los embriagaba.

Y así, cada noche, era una especie de vaiven, en donde el deseo y las dudas los intoxicaban hasta el punto culminante de ambos actos. Después, en su cálido pecho reposaba, burlándose de su pequeña estatura con recatada confianza y él, acariciando su cabello con familiaridad, como si desde hace tiempo hubieran estado buscándose y, al fin... se habían encontrado.

Los rayos de sol en las pupilas escarlata de la chica de fuego la alertaron. De un salto bajo y entro a su habitación. El silencio era sepulcral. Suspiró resignada y se dio un baño esperando despertar con el mismo. Funcionó. Lista, fue a despertar a sus amigas pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no las encontro, en cambio, había una nota. Intento leerla pero se evaporó en sus manos. ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo?

\- Chicas...- susurro con la voz faltandole un poco.

Nada.

\- Chicas- intento de nuevo.

Una oleada de adrenalina la invadió y se dió cuenta que ya no estaba más en la casona, si no en el temible bosque del silencio.

Corrió desesperadamente intentando buscar la salida, pero las enredaderas la hacían tropezar y las criaturas le pisaban los talones.

\- _Lucy..._\- susurraba el viento.

Un monstruo la tomó de las piernas y la hizo caer estrepitosamente. Su nombre era llamado con más fuerza. Estaba confundida, mareada y sin vida, así que cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, porque... ¿Qué de bueno había en el presente?

\- ¡Lucy, caramba!- exclamó la peli azul exasperada- se nos hará tarde.

\- Marina...- empequeñecio los ojos y vio a ambas chicas. Soltó un grito y como un resorte las abrazo.

\- ¿Lucy?- pregunto claramente confundida.

\- Ya, ya- Anaís, quién parecía comprender la situación, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza- solo fue una pesadilla.


End file.
